


Promises Can't Speak

by ElliaHartlace



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliaHartlace/pseuds/ElliaHartlace
Summary: Will Sesshomaru fall in love in with Azalea.There is adult language and content read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Azalea was running through the forest killing whatever got in her way. There are wolves that are killing the humans in the village not far from here. She went into the village to aid any of the villagers. She tried her best to kill or wound the wolves, but to no avail. She was bit by one on her left leg. She ran from the village to escape the massacre. However, the wolves followed her. Running for her life, she came across a little human girl running. 

“Look out!” Azalea yelled as she picked up the small human and kept running.

She ran as far as she could with the human and her left leg injury and loss of blood. She heard rustling coming from behind them. Azalea put the little girl down and turned to kill what was coming towards them. Azalea had her back to the girl until she heard a scream coming from behind her. The small girl was dragged away by a wolf and Azalea followed close. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. Before she could rescue the girl, the brown beast fell. Azalea stopped immediately and cautiously approached the small girl to see her calm with a small.

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!” The girl exclaimed, and Azalea turned around to see a tall man with long white hair, golden eyes, and pale skin with purple markings on his face. 

The girl ran to him with a smile, a small green demon came out of the bushes and went towards the man as well. 

“Who are you?” Azalea asked, and the man named Sesshomaru looked at her.

“I’m Lord Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western lands. Who are you?” He asked her.

“Azalea. Daughter to Kaito Lord of the East. You must be a Dog Demon. What a pleasure to meet a Lord from the West,” she said. 

Sesshomaru put his hand on one of his two swords. Getting ready to attack. 

“What was your motive around this area?” Sesshomaru asked as the small green demon got between them, and pointed his small wooden staff at Azalea.

+9  
“And you better answer truthfully!” The green demon exclaimed.

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru said, and the small green demon Jaken backed away as Azalea crossed her arms, ready to stand her ground.

“I was only hunting, nothing harmful,” Azalea answered as the small girl looked up to Sesshomaru. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, she wasn't going to harm me, she was protecting me from the wolves the best she could,” The girl said, and Sesshomaru looked at her then at Azalea.

“Not well enough, Rin. She's easily wounded,” Sesshomaru said, pointing at her leg that showed dried blood with a non-existing wound. 

Azalea started to growl at him showing him that she was not afraid to die. He looked shocked, but he didn’t show his emotions.

“Have you heard of a poisonous dragon?” She asked showing him what she was by revealing her wings. 

He looked her up and down not believing in her question.

“I have heard of poisonous dragons. They're lethal and powerful. They are well linked with nature. How would I know you are not just any dragon?” Sesshomaru enquired.

She looked at him and changed into her dragon form. She was a dark green color with a few bright colors on her scales. She had a couple of vines hanging off her tail. To stand, she had to use her wings. She was tall and wings widened as a quarter of the forest. Her face had vines looking things there and twigs. Her body was long as three men. He looked at her form and got a little too close for her liking. Azalea released a small amount of her nightshade aroma, and Sesshomaru instantly backed away quickly dragging Rin and Jaken back where the smell wouldn't get them.  
“Now do you believe me?” Azalea’s voice boomed and Sesshomaru nodded. Knowing not to persist. 

Azalea turned back to her human form and put on a playful smile.

“Now you know not to underestimate anyone,” Azalea said and started to walk away.

“Until the next time I bump into you!” Azalea exclaimed and disappeared into the sea of trees.   
She headed to the east to her humble home where it was surrounded by trees with a nice lake in the middle. She missed her home and wanted to go see her father. Her father was all she had left. She lost her mother when she was about ten years of age.

\-------Flashback-------

Everything was covered in flames. The young girl was being carried away by her father. Her mother struggled following them. Screams of anger and agony filled everyone’s ears. The two adults kept running. Arrows were being shot until they made it to a cliff and prepared to jump to the other side. The father and the girl made it, the mother jumped and missed but was able to grab on the ledge. The screams got louder. The father was about to help till the mother yelled to keep going, to leave her behind. The father was about to protests till they heard the footsteps of the creatures coming closer. The mother pleaded for them to go. The father listened and ran as the girl looked at her mother for the last time.

“Mother,” the little girl screamed as her mother was surrounded by the creatures.

She had tears in her eyes as she watched her mother get torn apart by the creatures. Her father took her to a nearby village. He stopped at this village and was looking for a place to sleep when he saw something running toward him.

“Father who is that coming toward us?” his little girl questioned.

“I don’t know little one. It smells like a demon of some sort,” her father said.

Next thing they saw a little boy who strolled down chasing a ball with his mother following. His little girl went up to the little boy and looked at him closely.

“H-hi. My name is Azalea and this is my father. What’s your name?” She asked.

“My name is Inuyasha.” He said.

She looked at him and noticed that he had dog ears. She wanted to touch them, but he was looking at her like he was examining her. They heard the footsteps of the creatures as the father took both of the children by the hand and started to run. They started to scream and started to gain on them.

They ran faster and faster till they lost them. They kept running till they made it to an abandon hut. They enter it and put down the two and they stay quiet, hearing the creatures pass by. They cuddled together because it was a cold in the abandon house. Her father looked at both of them. When the close was clear the father went out to go look for food. Azalea noticed in the corner was a wooden chest. The chest looked familiar to her. It looked like the one she had in her room back home. It had a name on it Ivy. Then she heard movement outside and saw Inuyasha running toward her. Next thing they knew, they saw Azalea’s father with food and someone else. They didn’t know that person.  
\-----Flashback Ends------

When she came back to reality she realized that she was nowhere near her home, but she recognized the scent. Wolf territory. Azalea was hearing the footsteps of an animal. She got ready for an ambush. The creature came closer and stopped for it to be a wolf.

She noticed a wolf coming toward her. She kneeled down and let the the wolf come near her. The wolf looked scared, so she showed them that she meant no harm by staying quiet and letting it sniff her hand. Carefully it did, and Azalea smiled. She was glad to see these creatures calm around her. Everything was going well then all of a sudden a whirlwind came into view and debre being thrown. A creature came out, and it looked like a wolf demon. The wolf pulled away from her. He had blue eyes and black hair that was always tied up into a ponytail with a brown core. 

He looked at her and started looking around her.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Just passing through. That’s all.” Azalea answered.

“Who are you?”

“Uh, Azalea?” 

“And what were you doing with my wolf?”

“Before I answer. What's your name?” 

“Koga. Now answer my question.” 

“I was only showing them not to be afraid of me that's all.” Azalea said as she took a step back ready to leave.

“I'll be going now, see ya.” Azalea said and left the wolf territory. 

\----time skip---- 3 years later

Azalea wandered for a while till she ended up in a village and saw a women approaching her.   
“Are you lost?”

“Umm.. Maybe.. Where am I? I am nowhere near home.” Azalea declared. 

The lady had an average height for her age. She must be a teenager. She had long dark brown hair. A very beautiful young lady. She just stared at Azalea. She looked familiar. Where have I meet her?

“Azalea!!” She exclaimed.

“Yes. “

Azalea turned around and noticed someone very familiar demon hunter.

“Sango. Is that really you?”She asked. 

“Yes, it is. Where have you been? Wait is it trully you Azalea?” Sango asked.

“Traveling. Still looking for that flower . It’s been awhile since I last saw you,” she said.

Azalea started looking around when all of a sudden she felt something grab at her wings and tail. She looked down and saw a little girl. Azalea looked at Sango and noticed that she had two little ones next to her. It looked like she had two girls and one boy. 

“They're your children?” I ask as she nods. 

Azalea looked over and noticed that someone was coming. I heard someone calling Sango. It was her husband. The monk, Miroku. He spotted Azalea and was excited to see her after not seeing her for so long. Sango looked at her husband, confused.

“Well hello, there Azalea,” he greeted. Sango’s eyes lit up with recognition as she listened attentively to their conversation. She smiled softly. Her children were definitely having fun clinging onto Azalea, and Azalea didn’t seem to mind.

“Hello Miroku,” Azalea said, picking up one of the children that was hanging on her wing. Not forgetting to give the monk a hug.

The little girl started to giggle and started playing with her ears. 

“Hey Sango, how’s my father doing? I really appreciate that you guys are watching him while I am looking for that rare flower.” Azalea wondered if her father had made it this far.

“He’s hanging in there. He is asking for you,” Sango said.

She nodded her head and headed to where her father was. He was with Kaede in her hut. When Azalea walked in the hut, her father was laying in a bed. His hair was sprawled out across the bed with his hands folded across his stomach. His skin looked pale and his chest heaved up and down roughly. She could hear his ragged breath. It was painful seeing him like this. It wrenched her heart just to think about the pain he was going through.

A shuffle to her right caused her to break out of her thoughts. The movement belonged to the old miko, Kaede. Kaede was in front of a little pot filled with an orange broth and vegetables. She also saw Kagome and Inuyasha sitting next to Kaede. For once, Inuyasha was silent. Not a single word uttered from him, no bickering between anyone. Kagome gave Azalea a look of sympathy as Azalea made her way over to her father. Shippo was the one who broke the peaceful silence.

“Um, hi Azalea. Did you find the flower for the medicine?” he asked, trying to sound chipper.

Azalea shook her head. “I looked for it where that old demon told us, but I didn’t find anything.” She looked at the ground sadly. 

Inuyasha seemed to take notice and growled, “Do I need to give ‘im a beating for lying to us like that?!” He started to get up before Kagome ordered him to sit where he immediately fell to the ground. 

He groaned before quickly getting up and started yelling at her, “HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“You were going to do something RASH AGAIN!” she replied.

He growls again, “NO I WASN’T!”

“Yes you were!”

“NO I WA-”, he was cut off short by several other commands of sit.

Shippo snickered. Inuyasha, who had created a little imprint on the wood, gave him a death glare.

Shippo whimpered before running behind Kagome for comfort. 

“Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha’s bullying me again!” Kagome’s eyes twitched in annoyance as she uttered several more sits in which Inuyasha had practically broken the entire floor.

“Here ‘ye! Here ‘ye! Ye be enough,” Kaede muttered as she got up slowly. 

Azalea never took her eyes off her father. She placed her hand on her fathers chest. There was a heartbeat, but it was very small. All of a sudden, Azalea heard the wind pick up. She turned her head and noticed a whirlwind. She noticed that it was the same wolf that she had seen three years ago.

“Well, hello,” the wolf said.

“Koga, what do you want?” Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha noticed that Koga had something in his hands. It looked like a flower….a fuschia spiky-looking plant that looked like a ball of pink. As Inuyasha examined the flower more closely, he started to think it looked familiar. Then something sparked in his mind. The Blood Lily, the special and rare lily they needed to make for Hiroki’s medicine. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as Kagome gasped, “Koga when….how did you get those?”

Koga smirked and then replied cockily, “I found it near a waterfall near my cave. It was extremely easy….if it-” He trailed off and looked towards the sky.

“What you stupid wolf? Finish your damn sentence! Or did you come here looking for a fight?” Inuyasha hollered as he gave a death glare at the spaced out wolf yokai, who had just came back to reality with Inuyasha’s insults.

“What did you just say, you filthy mongrel?” Koga yelled back, returning the death glare.

“You heard me, you moronic coyote!”Inuyasha snarled. 

“I’M A WOLF NOT A COYOTE, YOU RACOON DOG!” Koga barked back.

Kagome stood dumbfounded as she watched the two argue before she started to let out a dark aura.  
“Inuyasha, Koga that’s enough.”, she declared as nicely as she could. As they continued to argue and completely ignoring her, she finally snapped.  
“INUYASHA, SIT BOY!!!!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!” Kagome continued several more times as Shippo watched in horror and fear before she finally turned to Koga, who was dying of laughter. 

When she let out her dark aura, he immediately shut up. “AND YOU!” She pointed an accusing finger at Koga and then took him by the ear.

“DON’T ANTAGONIZE HIM! LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE FROM THIS POINT ON!” Both men nod in fear. She smiled victoriously and then stormed off.

Shippo shivered, “Kagome’s scary sometimes.”

Just as sky changed colors. Azalea noticed a demonic aurora.


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo shivered, “Kagome’s scary sometimes.”  
Just as sky changed colors. Azalea noticed a demonic aura.

“It can't be him. Why is he here?” Azalea said.  
She turned and took the ingredients that Kaede had. She took the ingredients and put them out to make sure she had all of them. 

“Let us see, we have the blood lily, tree root and dragon pollen. Dang! We don’t have all supplies that we need for the medicine,” Azalea explained with a shrill of disappointment in her voice.

“What are ye missing child?” Kaede asked.

“Blood of a loved one and blood of his greatest enemy,” Azalea answered.

“Well, you have that blood of a love one. Who is your father’s greatest enemy?” Inuyasha asked curiously. 

“I don’t know exactly. He would always talk about his enemy, but he wouldn’t exactly tell me,” Azalea said.

Then all of a sudden, she heard an annoying voice. It came from that annoying imp, Jaken. I shook my head and got up from where I was sitting. I went outside and noticed that he was being loud when he talked.

“Shut up Jaken. I am tired of hearing your annoying voice.”

“Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!” the little girl with the orange kimono exclaimed.

“Hey Rin,” Azalea smiled at the young girl.

“Lady Azalea. How are you?” She said.

“I’m fine. What brings you to this village? Sesshomaru.”

“That’s Lord Sesshomaru to you pestent,” Jaken yelled.

“I would advise you to watch what you say imp or I will have your head,” Azalea threatened with venom in her words.

“We came to see you. How’s your father?” Rin questioned.

“He’s ok. I guess. He’s in a lot of pain. I see that you came Lady Inukimi. I thought you and my father would never speak again,” Azalea said.

“Speaking of him. Is he doing well?” She inquired, looking at Azalea. 

“No.” That was all that was said. 

Azalea walked and noticed that her father was looking at her. “Father, you should be sleeping. You need your energy.”

“I am fine. My dear child.” 

He tried to sit upon his own, but he failed. He didn’t want any help from his own daughter. He was able to sit up on his own. He was in so much pain. He looked behind his daughter and saw that it was the very same demon that his daughter wanted to protect.

“Sesshomaru, what brought you here to this village?” he questioned in a cheerful way.  
The pain was visible on his face, but no matter what he wouldn’t let his daughter feel down by becoming weak as a result of some stupid illness. The green-haired male forced himself to bring a smile onto his face.

“Hello, Inukimi. How have you been doing?”  
Sesshomaru had a blank expression on his face not really used to seeing such a great Dragon Yokai as Hiroki-san like that. 

“Father you know her?” Azalea asked sitting next her her father.

“Yes, we are childhood friends.It’s been a while since then,” Hiroki said calmly. 

All of a sudden a teenage boy about Inuyasha’s age came in. He had the same color hair as mine and father. Azalea recognized him as her younger brother well kind of. She hasn’t seen him since his was a mere whelp. He did have his mother’s eyes. His bright gold eyes almost like Sesshomaru. 

“T-Touma is that you?” Azalea had wide eyes.

“Do I know you?” Touma asked.

“I’m your sister, Azalea. I thought you died. I thought-”Azalea said upset but was cut by her brother.

“You thought what exactly? You left me to die.”

“I didn’t leave you by choice. I had to leave you. I didn’t want to Touma. I went looking for you after it happened. I couldn’t find you,” Azalea explained voice filled with sadness. 

Everyone was looking at Azalea weirdly, including Sesshomaru.

“What?? You have a younger brother, and you didn’t tell us,” Inuyasha yelled.

“Yes, I have a younger brother. The reason I didn’t tell anyone is because I thought he died with my mother,” Azalea clarified with sadness visible in her tone.

She strolled outside the room, leaving everyone behind.

“Everyone please leave, except you Sesshomaru.I would like to speak with you,” He announced.

“Father, wait! You need to take this first.,” Azalea spoke out, walking back into the hut. 

Azalea slit her wrist and so did Sesshomaru. Their blood spilled into the bowl and then gave it to her father. He took it and drank it.

“Touma, please come here,” Azalea said, walking closer to him.

He moved away from her. Inuyasha stood up and stepped behind him.

“Please! Touma, I-I’m sorry. You mean a lot to me. You might think I don’t. But I do. You don’t think that I would put my life on the line. I searched for you . I went to all over the places looking for you. Your my brother. I would do anything for you,” Azalea said.

“Well, I hate you. You don’t care about anyone, but yourself. “ Touma said with anger in his voice.

“How dare you talk to your sister like that. She did everything in her power to find you. She was nearly killed trying to find you in the process. She nearly died Touma. She wants to protect you,” Inuyasha yelled, understanding where she was going at.

“What do you mean? I went through hell. I nearly died from demons. I hid from them so that I can live, but I suppose, I didn’t hide well enough because they found me...only they didn’t kill me. They took me to some stupid church and tortured me! I lived through that hell for 5 years until some monk came and saved me. I never got his name,” Touma clarified. 

“Touma, I love you little brother. I’m sorry that you went through that. I wish that I could be a better sister. If you don’t believe me then fine. I helped in killing that bastard. He tried to kill all of my friends, family, and even me. You think I’m selfish. Think again,” Azalea explained.

“Miroku, do you remember anything which would save a dragon Yokai about 5 years ago?” Inuyasha asked.

“Now that you have mentioned it. I have,” Miroku said.

“Who saved Touma, Miroku?” Azalea asked really concerned.

“You may not believe me if I told you,” Miroku said.

“Try me. I would like to find out who!” Azalea challenged.

“It was me,” Miroku smirked.

“What? Nevermind. Thank you, Miroku. I’m leaving. I’m going hunting,” Azalea said, walking away.

Touma didn’t know what to say. He silently moved the flap off the doorway and leave. He followed his sister to see what she said was true.

\------Sesshomaru’s P.O.V--------  
I watched as Azalea and her brother left. Everyone else went and followed, but I stayed. I looked at Hiroki. I noticed that Hiroki was studying me. 

“What do you think of my daughter Sesshomaru?” Hiroki asked.

“Your daughter is a powerful Yokai. One that is loyal, kind, daring and….” I trailed off, not exactly wanting to admit the last part. The fact that I thought she was beautiful. Hiroki knew I don’t usually think much of women or Yokai.  
Hiroki noticed me in deep thought and how I trailed off. 

“Sesshomaru, what were you going to say?” he looked at me questioningly. 

My eyes widened slightly. This he noticed….most Yokai wouldn’t have but he did….as expected of a great Yokai such as him. The bedridden Yokai continued to press me until he asked me one question. I wouldn't be able to keep my emotionless mask. Yokai weren't supposed to have feelings, but it absolutely surprised me. The simple question of, “Would you marry my daughter?” I certainly wasn’t prepared for it, and my face most likely showed it. I was finding it hard to speak. I slowly sat down and closed my eyes. I sharply inhaled and then exhaled. This certainly wasn’t going to end well…..

\--------Touma’s P.O.V---------  
I’d walked out of the mini house to find my sister, but I couldn’t find her. She just….vanished. I jogged into the forest to search for her.

“Azalea!” I called.

No answer. I continued to shout her name each time getting more frantic. I can’t lose her now! Not like I did before with her, mom, and dad. I won’t allow it! I hollered her name one more time when I heard a dark chuckle and the sky darken. I turned toward the voice. It was melodic at the same time cunning and evil.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Touma!” A psychotic grin came from a woman with short platinum blonde hair and glowing ruby eyes.  
She had a voluptuous figure, scorpion-like tail, bone wings, fiery horns, and dragon-like hands. Her dress was long and black with sharp bone-like armor on and around her chest. Her cold eyes stared at him with anticipation like she was waiting for me to reply. I growled at her in response.

“Where’s my sister?” I said in an icy and deadly tone.

I glared at her. If glares could kill, I think she would already have been dead a while ago  
.  
Her smile increased as she giggled, “I haven’t done ANYTHING to that annoying brat of a sister….yet,” I snapped when she said that.

I lunged at her with all my strength and roared, “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!” 

Her laughing turned maniacal as she turned into a shadow and dodged my attack. I whipped around and made another attempt on her life. 

“My. My. My. Touma, you and I both know you can’t win against me.” She kicked me in the stomach and I was sent flying.

I mowed a several trees before being thrown against a rock. My back and legs hurt like hell, but I know that if I wanted to survive longer then I’d have to swallow my pride and run so that’s what I did. Ran, ran like a coward. The coward like I am. I grit my teeth and continued to run. I heard her lunatic laugh increase. She was practically howling.

“So it’s gonna be a game of cat and mouse? Let the games begin!” she snickered. 

I froze. Those were the words she used last time. I quivered at the pent up memories but shook my head and resumed running. I heard things crackle and snap behind me. The adrenaline kept me going. The snapping of twigs and crackle of the leaves stopped and I slowly glanced back. I noticed she was no longer there. She disappeared. I came to a halt. I cautiously walked back and searched for any sign of her. I didn’t hear the chirping of the birds or feel the soft breeze. All life was still, or dead. Suddenly the wind picked up and she appeared in front of me. I narrowly dodged her vicious claws. I knew the adrenaline had died down with the silence, seeing as how tired I’d gotten, but I still had to run…..for Dad and Azalea. They were counting on me. My feet, and will, dragged me along until I bumped into something hard. I fell to the ground and looked frantically.

“Oi, what’s your problem kid? You need to watch where you’re going!” a man with a black ponytail, blue eyes, and wolf skins barked.

I trembled and he seemed to take notice.

“Kid, you all right?” He looked at me with worried eyes and noticed that I looked similar to someone he knows.

“Are you related to Azalea by chance?” He asked.  
I looked up at him and shook my head yes. He stared at me with a shocked look.

“She’s your sister. Name’s Koga.” He said.

“Yes she is. Why the hell do you care, Wolf? Name’s Touma” I said.

‘This kid is seriously getting on my nerves. What is he thinking?’ Koga thought.

My face went blank as I listened to his thoughts. Does he realize that I can read his mind?

“What do you mean ‘What I am thinking?’, you defective excuse for a hound like you,” I retorted.

He had an irk mark and he gave me a death glare.  
“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you mutt!” I answer.

He spoke deathly low, and his eyes turned to ice, “I am NOT a mutt nor a hound. I’m a WOLF yokai. Understand, punk?” Koga said.

I just looked at him. 

“Look I just want to get back to my sister. Do you know the way wolf?” I asked.

Koga scoffed and said, “Of course I do. WHO wouldn’t? Why are you asking anyway?”

I snarled in reply but reluctantly answered, “I don’t know how to get back. Normally I would, but I’m just tired.”

He smirked. “Oh look here, this little whelp doesn’t know how to get home.” 

I raised my hand to punch him but someone cut me off by calling our names. It sounded like a little boy that was trying to act tough but came out sweet. It reminded me of that tiny fox boy. What was his name? Shippo? I think that’s it.  
“Well, I’ve gotta go!” Koga declared before making an attempt to escape, but I swiftly grabbed him and dragged him toward the voice. “OI! LET ME GO!”

“No can do, Wolf.” I grinned and continued to drag. 

“Oh, Touma-san! Azalea-chan is looking for you. She said something about wanting to talk to you,” the tiny fox yokai said cheerfully, but blinked as he saw me drag Koga.

“Koga, what are you doing? Why are you being dragged by Touma-san?” Shippo questioned.

“THIS IDIOTIC! ALL SMOKE NO FIRE DRAGON IS TAKING ME WITH HIM!!!!! I DON’T KNOW WHY!” he hollered in reply.

“What’d you say you cur?” I shouted at him.

“You heard me. You’re all smoke, NO fire,” He sneered.

Shippo sighed, “You two fight like Kagome and Inuyasha.” 

We simultaneously yowled in reply, “WE DO NOT!”

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged then walked away. 

“Better get back to the village before Azalea-chan gets mad again,” he declared.

The three of us left to head back to the hut when we can across Inuyasha.

“What is wolf-breath doing here?” Inuyasha said, jumping down from where he was.

“What did you call me mutt-face?” Koga asked.

‘Both of you knock it off. My sister is going to have our heads if we don’t get back to the hut,” I said.

“Shut up Whelp,” Koga interjected.

“What the hell you just called me Wolf-breath?” I said flaming up.

“Let’s go you guys before Azalea-sama gets mad,” Shippo said.

We all looked at Shippo and agreed. We stopped arguing and resumed walking. The silence didn’t last long, and we eventually started to bicker.

Shippo sighed.

\--------Time Skip-------  
Azalea’s P.O.V.  
I decided to spy on my father and Sesshomaru. I didn’t realize that I was being accompanied by all of my friends excluding Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, and my brother. I found out which of my friends that were when there was a yelp and then a loud smack. I turned around to see where the loud smack came from. I started to laugh because I recognized the loud smack from anywhere. Sango just gave her husband a smack because he grabbed her butt.

“Seriously you guys, you are not going to learn Miroku are you?” I asked as he was rubbing his face where his wife had slapped him.

“Nope. So what are you up to Azalea?” He asked. 

“I’m trying to listen to the conversation between my father and Sesshomaru. Now shh,” I said.

I heard my father start talking first.

“What do you think of my daughter Sesshomaru?” My father asked.

“Your daughter is a powerful Yokai. One that is loyal, kind, daring and….” Sesshomaru trailed off not exactly wanting to admit the last part.  
‘What was the last part he was going to say?” I thought.  
“Sesshomaru, what else were you going to say?” he questioningly asked Sesshomaru. 

There was a silence between both of the men. What the hell is going on in there? My father surprised me when he ask him a specific question.  
“Would you marry my daughter?” My father asked, making me dumbfounded. 

What the hell is my father doing, and he isn’t going to ask me what I thought in this matter.

I heard Sesshoumaru sigh. “I believe I wou…”  
That was all I heard before my name was being called.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Azalea?” Inuyasha asked.

That’s not all! I heard my father calling me, and he sounded pissed. He walked out of the little house, and I was absolutely terrified for my life and of what he was going to do to me for eavesdropping.

“Azalea, what do you think you were doing?” He asked me with a pissed off look.

“I was listening to your conversation. I’m sorry father. I was just curious about what you and Sesshomaru were talking about. You never liked him just because I would-”

“Enough, Azalea. You disobeyed me. I thought I taught you better than to listen into others conversations,” He scolded.

“Yes, sir you did.” My eyes were cast to the ground. 

“I am very disappointed in you. Your punishment is to fight me,” He glared.

I looked at him, horrified. “Father, please no. Don’t make me.”

He went inside to grab his sword. He came back outside and got into his fighting stance. All of a sudden a green imp came running through my father and I screaming. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Azalea, I heard that you two are mates,” Jaken screamed.

Both Sesshomaru and I both looked at each other. Then we both hit Jaken on the head. All of a sudden, we heard a thump and turned to see InuYasha on his back. He quickly sat up and looked at us incredulously then screamed, “What the hell do you mean?”

“Look, it's hard to explain,” I replied.

“I DON’T CARE! EXPLAIN ALREADY!!!!” Inuyasha hollered back. 

We heard some squealing to our right and a cute little meow from below. I turned and saw a cute little two tailed cat.

“Who is this?” I asked petting the little cat.

“That’s Kirar,” Sango replied.

“Awwwwww! SO CUTE!” I squealed.

Inuyasha fumed with rage. “Will you explain this god damn situation to me?!”

Kagome giggled and then we heard some more squealing and giggling from behind us. I turned to Inuyasha and gave him why do you care look while he glared at us.

“Why do you care? You hate your brother so I can’t see why you’d even care about it.” I said harshly.

He scoffed, “That’s the point. I don’t like the fact that you two would be together. It ABSOLUTELY disgusts me!”

Kagome gasped and whacked him aside the head.  
“INUYASHA! HAVE SOME RESPECT!” She screamed.

“Why?” I asked.

I was confused on why. 

“What the hell Inuyasha!” was all I could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Shippo shivered, “Kagome’s scary sometimes.”  
Just as sky changed colors. Azalea noticed a demonic aura.

“It can't be him. Why is he here?” Azalea said.  
She turned and took the ingredients that Kaede had. She took the ingredients and put them out to make sure she had all of them. 

“Let us see, we have the blood lily, tree root and dragon pollen. Dang! We don’t have all supplies that we need for the medicine,” Azalea explained with a shrill of disappointment in her voice.

“What are ye missing child?” Kaede asked.

“Blood of a loved one and blood of his greatest enemy,” Azalea answered.

“Well, you have that blood of a love one. Who is your father’s greatest enemy?” Inuyasha asked curiously. 

“I don’t know exactly. He would always talk about his enemy, but he wouldn’t exactly tell me,” Azalea said.

Then all of a sudden, she heard an annoying voice. It came from that annoying imp, Jaken. I shook my head and got up from where I was sitting. I went outside and noticed that he was being loud when he talked.

“Shut up Jaken. I am tired of hearing your annoying voice.”

“Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!” the little girl with the orange kimono exclaimed.

“Hey Rin,” Azalea smiled at the young girl.

“Lady Azalea. How are you?” She said.

“I’m fine. What brings you to this village? Sesshomaru.”

“That’s Lord Sesshomaru to you pestent,” Jaken yelled.

“I would advise you to watch what you say imp or I will have your head,” Azalea threatened with venom in her words.

“We came to see you. How’s your father?” Rin questioned.

“He’s ok. I guess. He’s in a lot of pain. I see that you came Lady Inukimi. I thought you and my father would never speak again,” Azalea said.

“Speaking of him. Is he doing well?” She inquired, looking at Azalea. 

“No.” That was all that was said. 

Azalea walked and noticed that her father was looking at her. “Father, you should be sleeping. You need your energy.”

“I am fine. My dear child.” 

He tried to sit upon his own, but he failed. He didn’t want any help from his own daughter. He was able to sit up on his own. He was in so much pain. He looked behind his daughter and saw that it was the very same demon that his daughter wanted to protect.

“Sesshomaru, what brought you here to this village?” he questioned in a cheerful way.  
The pain was visible on his face, but no matter what he wouldn’t let his daughter feel down by becoming weak as a result of some stupid illness. The green-haired male forced himself to bring a smile onto his face.

“Hello, Inukimi. How have you been doing?”  
Sesshomaru had a blank expression on his face not really used to seeing such a great Dragon Yokai as Hiroki-san like that. 

“Father you know her?” Azalea asked sitting next her her father.

“Yes, we are childhood friends.It’s been a while since then,” Hiroki said calmly. 

All of a sudden a teenage boy about Inuyasha’s age came in. He had the same color hair as mine and father. Azalea recognized him as her younger brother well kind of. She hasn’t seen him since his was a mere whelp. He did have his mother’s eyes. His bright gold eyes almost like Sesshomaru. 

“T-Touma is that you?” Azalea had wide eyes.

“Do I know you?” Touma asked.

“I’m your sister, Azalea. I thought you died. I thought-”Azalea said upset but was cut by her brother.

“You thought what exactly? You left me to die.”

“I didn’t leave you by choice. I had to leave you. I didn’t want to Touma. I went looking for you after it happened. I couldn’t find you,” Azalea explained voice filled with sadness. 

Everyone was looking at Azalea weirdly, including Sesshomaru.

“What?? You have a younger brother, and you didn’t tell us,” Inuyasha yelled.

“Yes, I have a younger brother. The reason I didn’t tell anyone is because I thought he died with my mother,” Azalea clarified with sadness visible in her tone.

She strolled outside the room, leaving everyone behind.

“Everyone please leave, except you Sesshomaru.I would like to speak with you,” He announced.

“Father, wait! You need to take this first.,” Azalea spoke out, walking back into the hut. 

Azalea slit her wrist and so did Sesshomaru. Their blood spilled into the bowl and then gave it to her father. He took it and drank it.

“Touma, please come here,” Azalea said, walking closer to him.

He moved away from her. Inuyasha stood up and stepped behind him.

“Please! Touma, I-I’m sorry. You mean a lot to me. You might think I don’t. But I do. You don’t think that I would put my life on the line. I searched for you . I went to all over the places looking for you. Your my brother. I would do anything for you,” Azalea said.

“Well, I hate you. You don’t care about anyone, but yourself. “ Touma said with anger in his voice.

“How dare you talk to your sister like that. She did everything in her power to find you. She was nearly killed trying to find you in the process. She nearly died Touma. She wants to protect you,” Inuyasha yelled, understanding where she was going at.

“What do you mean? I went through hell. I nearly died from demons. I hid from them so that I can live, but I suppose, I didn’t hide well enough because they found me...only they didn’t kill me. They took me to some stupid church and tortured me! I lived through that hell for 5 years until some monk came and saved me. I never got his name,” Touma clarified. 

“Touma, I love you little brother. I’m sorry that you went through that. I wish that I could be a better sister. If you don’t believe me then fine. I helped in killing that bastard. He tried to kill all of my friends, family, and even me. You think I’m selfish. Think again,” Azalea explained.

“Miroku, do you remember anything which would save a dragon Yokai about 5 years ago?” Inuyasha asked.

“Now that you have mentioned it. I have,” Miroku said.

“Who saved Touma, Miroku?” Azalea asked really concerned.

“You may not believe me if I told you,” Miroku said.

“Try me. I would like to find out who!” Azalea challenged.

“It was me,” Miroku smirked.

“What? Nevermind. Thank you, Miroku. I’m leaving. I’m going hunting,” Azalea said, walking away.

Touma didn’t know what to say. He silently moved the flap off the doorway and leave. He followed his sister to see what she said was true.

\------Sesshomaru’s P.O.V--------  
I watched as Azalea and her brother left. Everyone else went and followed, but I stayed. I looked at Hiroki. I noticed that Hiroki was studying me. 

“What do you think of my daughter Sesshomaru?” Hiroki asked.

“Your daughter is a powerful Yokai. One that is loyal, kind, daring and….” I trailed off, not exactly wanting to admit the last part. The fact that I thought she was beautiful. Hiroki knew I don’t usually think much of women or Yokai.  
Hiroki noticed me in deep thought and how I trailed off. 

“Sesshomaru, what were you going to say?” he looked at me questioningly. 

My eyes widened slightly. This he noticed….most Yokai wouldn’t have but he did….as expected of a great Yokai such as him. The bedridden Yokai continued to press me until he asked me one question. I wouldn't be able to keep my emotionless mask. Yokai weren't supposed to have feelings, but it absolutely surprised me. The simple question of, “Would you marry my daughter?” I certainly wasn’t prepared for it, and my face most likely showed it. I was finding it hard to speak. I slowly sat down and closed my eyes. I sharply inhaled and then exhaled. This certainly wasn’t going to end well…..

\--------Touma’s P.O.V---------  
I’d walked out of the mini house to find my sister, but I couldn’t find her. She just….vanished. I jogged into the forest to search for her.

“Azalea!” I called.

No answer. I continued to shout her name each time getting more frantic. I can’t lose her now! Not like I did before with her, mom, and dad. I won’t allow it! I hollered her name one more time when I heard a dark chuckle and the sky darken. I turned toward the voice. It was melodic at the same time cunning and evil.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Touma!” A psychotic grin came from a woman with short platinum blonde hair and glowing ruby eyes.  
She had a voluptuous figure, scorpion-like tail, bone wings, fiery horns, and dragon-like hands. Her dress was long and black with sharp bone-like armor on and around her chest. Her cold eyes stared at him with anticipation like she was waiting for me to reply. I growled at her in response.

“Where’s my sister?” I said in an icy and deadly tone.

I glared at her. If glares could kill, I think she would already have been dead a while ago  
.  
Her smile increased as she giggled, “I haven’t done ANYTHING to that annoying brat of a sister….yet,” I snapped when she said that.

I lunged at her with all my strength and roared, “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!” 

Her laughing turned maniacal as she turned into a shadow and dodged my attack. I whipped around and made another attempt on her life. 

“My. My. My. Touma, you and I both know you can’t win against me.” She kicked me in the stomach and I was sent flying.

I mowed a several trees before being thrown against a rock. My back and legs hurt like hell, but I know that if I wanted to survive longer then I’d have to swallow my pride and run so that’s what I did. Ran, ran like a coward. The coward like I am. I grit my teeth and continued to run. I heard her lunatic laugh increase. She was practically howling.

“So it’s gonna be a game of cat and mouse? Let the games begin!” she snickered. 

I froze. Those were the words she used last time. I quivered at the pent up memories but shook my head and resumed running. I heard things crackle and snap behind me. The adrenaline kept me going. The snapping of twigs and crackle of the leaves stopped and I slowly glanced back. I noticed she was no longer there. She disappeared. I came to a halt. I cautiously walked back and searched for any sign of her. I didn’t hear the chirping of the birds or feel the soft breeze. All life was still, or dead. Suddenly the wind picked up and she appeared in front of me. I narrowly dodged her vicious claws. I knew the adrenaline had died down with the silence, seeing as how tired I’d gotten, but I still had to run…..for Dad and Azalea. They were counting on me. My feet, and will, dragged me along until I bumped into something hard. I fell to the ground and looked frantically.

“Oi, what’s your problem kid? You need to watch where you’re going!” a man with a black ponytail, blue eyes, and wolf skins barked.

I trembled and he seemed to take notice.

“Kid, you all right?” He looked at me with worried eyes and noticed that I looked similar to someone he knows.

“Are you related to Azalea by chance?” He asked.  
I looked up at him and shook my head yes. He stared at me with a shocked look.

“She’s your sister. Name’s Koga.” He said.

“Yes she is. Why the hell do you care, Wolf? Name’s Touma” I said.

‘This kid is seriously getting on my nerves. What is he thinking?’ Koga thought.

My face went blank as I listened to his thoughts. Does he realize that I can read his mind?

“What do you mean ‘What I am thinking?’, you defective excuse for a hound like you,” I retorted.

He had an irk mark and he gave me a death glare.  
“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you mutt!” I answer.

He spoke deathly low, and his eyes turned to ice, “I am NOT a mutt nor a hound. I’m a WOLF yokai. Understand, punk?” Koga said.

I just looked at him. 

“Look I just want to get back to my sister. Do you know the way wolf?” I asked.

Koga scoffed and said, “Of course I do. WHO wouldn’t? Why are you asking anyway?”

I snarled in reply but reluctantly answered, “I don’t know how to get back. Normally I would, but I’m just tired.”

He smirked. “Oh look here, this little whelp doesn’t know how to get home.” 

I raised my hand to punch him but someone cut me off by calling our names. It sounded like a little boy that was trying to act tough but came out sweet. It reminded me of that tiny fox boy. What was his name? Shippo? I think that’s it.  
“Well, I’ve gotta go!” Koga declared before making an attempt to escape, but I swiftly grabbed him and dragged him toward the voice. “OI! LET ME GO!”

“No can do, Wolf.” I grinned and continued to drag. 

“Oh, Touma-san! Azalea-chan is looking for you. She said something about wanting to talk to you,” the tiny fox yokai said cheerfully, but blinked as he saw me drag Koga.

“Koga, what are you doing? Why are you being dragged by Touma-san?” Shippo questioned.

“THIS IDIOTIC! ALL SMOKE NO FIRE DRAGON IS TAKING ME WITH HIM!!!!! I DON’T KNOW WHY!” he hollered in reply.

“What’d you say you cur?” I shouted at him.

“You heard me. You’re all smoke, NO fire,” He sneered.

Shippo sighed, “You two fight like Kagome and Inuyasha.” 

We simultaneously yowled in reply, “WE DO NOT!”

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged then walked away. 

“Better get back to the village before Azalea-chan gets mad again,” he declared.

The three of us left to head back to the hut when we can across Inuyasha.

“What is wolf-breath doing here?” Inuyasha said, jumping down from where he was.

“What did you call me mutt-face?” Koga asked.

‘Both of you knock it off. My sister is going to have our heads if we don’t get back to the hut,” I said.

“Shut up Whelp,” Koga interjected.

“What the hell you just called me Wolf-breath?” I said flaming up.

“Let’s go you guys before Azalea-sama gets mad,” Shippo said.

We all looked at Shippo and agreed. We stopped arguing and resumed walking. The silence didn’t last long, and we eventually started to bicker.

Shippo sighed.

\--------Time Skip-------  
Azalea’s P.O.V.  
I decided to spy on my father and Sesshomaru. I didn’t realize that I was being accompanied by all of my friends excluding Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, and my brother. I found out which of my friends that were when there was a yelp and then a loud smack. I turned around to see where the loud smack came from. I started to laugh because I recognized the loud smack from anywhere. Sango just gave her husband a smack because he grabbed her butt.

“Seriously you guys, you are not going to learn Miroku are you?” I asked as he was rubbing his face where his wife had slapped him.

“Nope. So what are you up to Azalea?” He asked. 

“I’m trying to listen to the conversation between my father and Sesshomaru. Now shh,” I said.

I heard my father start talking first.

“What do you think of my daughter Sesshomaru?” My father asked.

“Your daughter is a powerful Yokai. One that is loyal, kind, daring and….” Sesshomaru trailed off not exactly wanting to admit the last part.  
‘What was the last part he was going to say?” I thought.  
“Sesshomaru, what else were you going to say?” he questioningly asked Sesshomaru. 

There was a silence between both of the men. What the hell is going on in there? My father surprised me when he ask him a specific question.  
“Would you marry my daughter?” My father asked, making me dumbfounded. 

What the hell is my father doing, and he isn’t going to ask me what I thought in this matter.

I heard Sesshoumaru sigh. “I believe I wou…”  
That was all I heard before my name was being called.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Azalea?” Inuyasha asked.

That’s not all! I heard my father calling me, and he sounded pissed. He walked out of the little house, and I was absolutely terrified for my life and of what he was going to do to me for eavesdropping.

“Azalea, what do you think you were doing?” He asked me with a pissed off look.

“I was listening to your conversation. I’m sorry father. I was just curious about what you and Sesshomaru were talking about. You never liked him just because I would-”

“Enough, Azalea. You disobeyed me. I thought I taught you better than to listen into others conversations,” He scolded.

“Yes, sir you did.” My eyes were cast to the ground. 

“I am very disappointed in you. Your punishment is to fight me,” He glared.

I looked at him, horrified. “Father, please no. Don’t make me.”

He went inside to grab his sword. He came back outside and got into his fighting stance. All of a sudden a green imp came running through my father and I screaming. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Azalea, I heard that you two are mates,” Jaken screamed.

Both Sesshomaru and I both looked at each other. Then we both hit Jaken on the head. All of a sudden, we heard a thump and turned to see InuYasha on his back. He quickly sat up and looked at us incredulously then screamed, “What the hell do you mean?”

“Look, it's hard to explain,” I replied.

“I DON’T CARE! EXPLAIN ALREADY!!!!” Inuyasha hollered back. 

We heard some squealing to our right and a cute little meow from below. I turned and saw a cute little two tailed cat.

“Who is this?” I asked petting the little cat.

“That’s Kirar,” Sango replied.

“Awwwwww! SO CUTE!” I squealed.

Inuyasha fumed with rage. “Will you explain this god damn situation to me?!”

Kagome giggled and then we heard some more squealing and giggling from behind us. I turned to Inuyasha and gave him why do you care look while he glared at us.

“Why do you care? You hate your brother so I can’t see why you’d even care about it.” I said harshly.

He scoffed, “That’s the point. I don’t like the fact that you two would be together. It ABSOLUTELY disgusts me!”

Kagome gasped and whacked him aside the head.  
“INUYASHA! HAVE SOME RESPECT!” She screamed.

“Why?” I asked.

I was confused on why. 

“What the hell Inuyasha!” was all I could say.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell Inuyasha?" was all I could say.

He looked at us incredulously almost like he wanted to kill us, more specifically me. My eyes twitched with annoyance. I can't actually believe that he would say that.....never mind I do believe that since we're talking about INUYASHA here. 

"Why do I have a problem with you two getting married and all?! Well there are several reasons!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sharply.

"Shut it, Kagome! He tried to kill all of us. He is a cold hearted bastard. He..." Inuyasha was trying to finish his sentence.

"Enough. I don't care what he did. It happens. He even tried to kill me. He may have done horrible things in the past but  he's different. I know it! Or else he wouldn't even associate himself with a HUMAN girl!"I said.

My eyes turned red. I was so angry at him.

"Inuyasha." I yelled.

He went pale instantly.

"Yes" he stuttered.

At this point I didn't know what I was trying to do, but my mind was just a haze. I remember saying one word and that word being 'sit'. With that, he fell to the ground, face first, and groaned in pain. I heard some people gasp while Touma and Koga snorted.

"Not again....." Inuyasha grumbled.

My eyes returned metallic green. I looked around to see all eyes on me. I could see Koga and Touma trying not to burst into laughter at Inuyasha's....misfortune.

Finally someone spoke that person being Kagome. 

"H-how'd you do that? I thought I was the only one who could do that." she stammered.

I blinked and answered, "Do what?"

Everyone deadpanned, with the exception of my father, Inukimi, and Sesshomaru. 

"You do know that you just did THAT to Inuyasha, correct?" Miroku questioned, emphasizing the 'that' while pointing at the Inuyasha in a large hole.

"I did that? I don't think I did....or maybe I did. I don't know." I replied while trying to remember what had happened a couple of seconds ago.

"How is that even possible?" Inuyasha asked..

"The necklace that you are wearing has the bones of a our fellow dragons. We have been living in villages with the humans for centuries. When we die our bones are being used in anything they need." my father said.

I thought about what my father had said. It amazed me that our bones were used for whatever the humans needed,but I still didn't understand how that contributed to what I'd done.

"Father, how does that have anything to do with the command?" I asked. 

He raised an eyebrow and continued, "Well, some dragon yokai have a power of being able to control other yokai specifically dragon yokai....living or dead meaning that you can still control their bones. You my dear child are one of them. It is indeed a rare power for us so you wouldn't have known. Also Azalea....if you are able to control that you will most likely be able to control some people's demonic auras or spiritual powers. There are consequences as well." 

\------Sesshomaru's P.O.V.-----------

Hiroki raised an eyebrow and continued, "Well, some dragon yokai have a power of being able to control other yokai specifically dragon yokai....living or dead meaning that you can still control their bones. You my dear child are one of them. It is indeed a rare power for us so you wouldn't have known. Also Azalea....if you are able to control that you will most likely be able to control some people's demonic auras or spiritual powers." 

"So, what does that mean for us?" Koga asked.

I smirked and noticed my mother staring at me.

" She can even control you as well Sesshomaru." My mother said.

'Wait, she can control me as well.' I thought. Touma broke into laughter. 

"What's so funny, Touma?" Azalea asked.

Touma snorted and said, "Yes, Sesshomaru. She can. I believe it also applies to my father and your mother too. Right father?"

Azalea blinked in confusion while Hiroki nodded yes in reply.

"Ehhh?! I'm confused on what just happened?" she stated.

Touma rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up! You're annoying!"

She looked at him skeptically before saying, "You're not supposed to say that to your older sister."

"Why the hell not? I don't think of you as my older sister." Touma said

"Touma Rouge. You are my younger brother and that's final. I can beat your ass if I wanted to, but for the sake of Father. I won't." Azalea said.

I watched as her brother would start growling at her. It looked like it didn't phase her. I watched as he shifted into his dragon form and then Azalea did the same. She was bigger than her brother. Having them side by side. You can tell that she is the bigger one. No wonder she is able to take down bigger demons easily.Her brother started to growl at her and then lunged at her. He was able to attached his teeth to her neck. You can hear her scream. She then hit him with her tail and was able to get him to detach himself. 

They growled at each other. For about a minute they just circled each other while continuing to growl until Touma launched himself at her. She dodged and whipped her tail around his neck. Touma clawed her tail. Azalea howled in pain before giving him a death glare.

"They shouldn't be fighting....." I heard Kagome say.

"Let them be. It's how some siblings fight each other instead of using words." my idiotic brother said.

For once he said something smart not something so impulsive and intelligent. But the way they were fighting was more different than the way Inuyasha and I fought. It was worse. This was an absolute duel....like it was to the death.

Shippo gasped and said, "Inuyasha said something smart!"

"What'd you say you little brat!?" he replied angrily.

"It took him long enough." Koga snorted.

"Wanna say that again, jackass?!" Inuyasha said infuriated this time. 

He took Tessaiga from his sheathe and pointed it at Koga and Shippo while letting a dark aura out. Kagome yelled out a 'sit boy' and he fell to the ground.

Sango blinked and said, "He certainly is getting it today."

Miroku and Shippo sighed, "Indeed he is."

They continued to fight. It got to the point where Touma got on top of his sister and tried to go for her neck. She got her head far back enough that she was able to grab her brother. She through him far enough that he hit some trees. She almost hit Inuyasha and his gang. She let out a loud roar like scream to let him know that that was enough.Her brother had other ideas. He continued his fight. She turned around and shifted back to her human self. Right as she did he pounced on her, I moved quickly and blocked him preventing him from murdering his sister. I was knocked down and trapped underneath her brother. All of a sudden I see Azalea knocking her brother back and off of me. She looked very protective. She had gotten back in her dragon form and was hovering over me. She looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Azalea, stop please." cried Shippo.

\---- Shippos P.O.V.------

I cried for her to stop, but my pleas were ignored. She was starting to get fed up with my calls for her to stop. In all honestly, I was afraid of what she'd do to everyone around her. She could kill anyone of us. Azalea was so pissed that I don't think she even really cared right now. 

"Stop! AZALEA PLEASE STOP!" I wailed. 

She turned to me and flicked her tail which sent me flying. Azlea was about to hit me again when someone blocked the attack. She looked like an average teenage except for the fact that she had rose pink hair and amethyst eyes......I also noticed the fact that she had 6 FOX tails. Is she a....kitsune?

"Touma, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled. 

He seemed to flinch. Then the girl did something unexpected. She shifted into a large white kitsune and froze both of their mouths. I noticed that Azalea turned her head toward the kitsune. She studied this kitsune.

I noticed that she has similar markings as the ones that my father told me stories about.

\------ Azaleas P.O.V.----

I studied this kitsune. She looks familiar but i can't place it.  This is going to bother me. 'Why did I go after Shippo? He was like my son.' I thought.

I shook my head not realizing that I nearly killed him. I was so pissed at my brother that I was willing to hurt anyone in my path. I felt bad know. I back away. I started hitting things with my head. I didn't know what I should do. This wasn't me. I finally stopped and hit  the ground with my head covered in blood. Not caring if I died of blood loss. 

"H-hey! Stop that Azalea nee-san!", the kitsune said.

"Let her.....she deserves it." Touma replied harshly.

"No she doesn't, Touma. I understand that you're angry at her, your father, your family in general, but she wasn't in her right mind. N-no matter what someone's done you can still find the heart to forgive them, can't you!?" she cried. 

"Miyako, you're different. What you both did is entirely different." he answered softly.

"NO! You know exactly how I feel about these kinds of things. Don't abandon your family. It really, REALLY tears you apart." by this time she was full out sobbing.

Was she....was she crying for me? Why does she seem so familiar?

My father got up slowly and painfully. He extended his arms open as if he wanted a hug. Gracefully she landed next to him and, now in human form, hugged him while he exclaimed,"My dear Miyako-chan. It's been a long time. 2,000 years to be exact." he said cheerily.

She smiled before she replied, "Yes, Hirkoi-san. It has. But it seems like Azalea nee-san is having trouble remembering me....."

He smiles warmly at her. I can see that....you can-"

"I know...although I don't think Touma or Inukimi approves." she says.

Inukimi growls slightly but remains calm, "I don't and Touma doesn't either, but we don't have ANY power over you whatsoever."

She walks over to me and places a hand on my snout which glows. This power seems so familiar. I calm down like I know the feelings she has.....like I know her. As I calm down, I shift back to my human self, all me senses returning. Everything is a blur and soo my vision goes black and I fall asleep. I know this magic. I know HER. Miyako the little girl who arrived on our doorstep looking for help. In that moment I recalled everything about her.....especially about us being practically sisters.

\--------Flashback to 2,000 years ago------

It was around 5 in the morning. Father was out hunting and Mother was downstairs cooking us something. They'd let Touma and I sleep in. I heard a door slam close and got up slowly. Touma was still asleep next to me. I yawned loudly causing Touma to stir.

"Azalea! he whined.

"Sorry." I whispered back.

He rolled his eyes. Then our father came in and picked us up.

"How are my wonderful loving children this morning?" he asked in a happy tone.

Touma yawned and replied,"Tired because of AZALEA."

I giggled and stuck my tongue out, "Yeah, yeah. I told you I was sorry."

He answered with also sticking his tongue out. 

"Hiroki...."our mother, Shina, called cautiously.

"Yes, love?" he responded.

"Oh my god....." she said quietly.

We heard a crash and footsteps hurriedly make their way to the door.

"Shina? SHINA?!" Father called worriedly.

Touma hugged me as he shook with worry and fear as Father went after Mother. We followed shortly after. 

Soon Father came rushing back in and yelled, "Touma get our herbs and medicines. Azalea clear the beds." We stood there before he shouted, "NOW!"

We scrambled to follow his orders. I heard the door get pushed open again. I went out and saw that Mother was holding the door open for Father who was carrying a little girl. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in blood and dust. The girl looked about 4 years old and had rose pink hair with white fox ears and a fox tail. 

"Is it done, Azalea?" Mother said softly.

"Yes Mother." I answered. 

Touma gasped and dropped everything he'd been holding once he saw her. 

"Snow.....wait where's Fireball? Mother what happened to her and where's Fireball?"

"Touma what are you talking about?" Mother questioned.

He shook his head angrily and said, "Never mind. Azalea! COME ON!" 

I was then dragged out the door by Touma. 

"Where are we going little brother? You seemed agitated in there." I asked.

He looked at me seriously. Something he normally didn't do. 

Touma responded, "Azalea that girl....I met her a couple of days ago. I know you always wanted to know where I was going, but I was afraid something would happen to her. She wouldn't say anything to be so I called her Snow and that little fox cub Fireball. I knew Snow was in a bad situation, but....not this bad."

"Fireball where are you?" Azalea yelled.

I heard a low howl. I got into my form and my brother got on my back. I followed the noise. It lead us to a thorn bush. I looked around and saw a little red fox in the middle of the thorn bush. My little brother got off me and tried to get him out of the bush, but couldn't. I used my wing and tried to get the thorns out of the way so that my little brother could get him. Once he was out of thorn bush, my brother got back on my back. I ran back to the house with the little fox and my brother to help  fireballs wounds. I laughed a little when I thought of the names my brother had given to the two. They represented them well.

"Touma, when did you become so kind?" I asked.

His face turned a light pink and he rubbed the back of his head before saying, "I'M NOT!"

I smiled and would have pat his head if I weren't in my dragon form and he was on my back. Instead I said, "You're adorable."

I got out of my dragon form and walked next to my little brother.

"There's nothing wrong with being kind." I said to him as we walked to the front door. 

Mom and dad were running around trying to help the little girl. I went up to the little girl and tried to heal her. I noticed that my brother handed her the little fox. I started to smile at those two I noticed that they both had a pinkish tint to their faces.

I forgot how long I was standing there when all of a sudden everything went black. 

\------Time Skip 2 Hour Later------

I woke up a little after. I noticed I was in bed next to "Snow".I also noticed a note on the side of my bed so out of curiosity I opened it. I started to read the letter.


	5. Chapter 5

\----Recap----  

Once I calmed myself, I looked him dead in the eye and asked, “Sesshomaru, answer me honestly. And you can’t lie to me or I’ll know. Do you love Azalea?”

“Its none of you concern.”

“Oh really? It IS my concern CONSIDERING the fact that you BOTH are like my siblings!”

“This Sesshomaru, doesn’t have to answer.”

I deadpanned and gave his head a quick and light karate chop. I cracked my knuckles and then said with a dark aura, “THIS SESSHOMARU BETTER ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

Jaken started to say something but when I gave him a glare he immediately shut up.

“Why do you want to know so badly? It's really none of your business to know how I feel about Azalea. She probably doesn't feel the same way.” Sesshomaru said looking away. 

“Maybe you don’t know how I feel because you don’t ask.” Azalea said.

It shocked everyone when she came back.  I thought she was going to hurt herself again. She was smiling at him.

\----Sesshomaru’s P.O.V.-----

I looked up to see Azalea. She was smiling. 

‘What is she thinking?’

‘ Mate is near. We need tell mate how we feel.’ My inner demon said.

‘This sesshomaru will when he is ready.’ 

“Sesshomaru? Hello?!!!!” Azalea said waving her hand in my face.

Everyone and everything seemed to disappear. It was just her and me standing there. She was extremely close to me.

‘Mate close. Take Mate over.’ it said this time. 

She's extremely beautiful.  I wonder why she's trying to get my attention. She called my name again which snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Sesshomaru are you alright? You seem a little out of it….” she said.

“I’m fine, Azalea.”

“Your lying Sesshomaru. I can tell.” she said

I sighed, “No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You are always hiding something.” she said 

“I’m not lying. And I don’t always hide something.” I replied.

“ Sure you are..” she said with a smirk on her lips.

“Don’t Azalea. I’m not lying.” I relied.

“Ok then. What is on your mind then?”  She asked.

“Nothing that concerns you Azalea. It’s something I should keep to myself though.” I said.

“You sure. You used to tell me everything.” She questioned.

“I did, didn’t I? Well this is something that could endanger you and I don’t want that to happen.” I explained.

“How can it endanger me. I want to know. So please tell me?”

“I will NOT Azalea.” I answer calmly.

“Why not? Do you remember the promise you made my father?”

Softly I reply, “I do Azalea.”

“You sure about that. Or do you not want to keep that promise.”

“Azalea it’s not like that!” I said sharply.

My emotions were whirling out of control. If this doesn’t end soon, I’m going to do something I shouldn’t.

“I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. I just want to know. If you don't want to tell me then that's fine.”

I sigh in relief. “Thank you for understanding. I truly don’t want you to get hurt. I’m sorry for snapping at you like that.”

“I understand that your upset. So… how...do.. you.. feel.. about.. me?” she said slowly.

This conversation is seriously getting me worked up. She drives all my emotions insane.

“Not here Azalea. Not here.”

“ let's go for a walk then. Hello.”

“ Yes….let’s.”

“See you later father.” She said saying bye to her father.

“Where do you think your going?” Inuyasha asked.

“Sesshomaru and I need to talk, Inuyasha.” Azalea replied.

Inuyasha attempted to intercept us, but Kagome pulled him back. We left in peace. Walking deeper into the forest I noticed the beauty of it all...the beauty of her.

\------Time Skip-----

“So Sesshomaru. There is something I want to tell you.” Azalea said.

“Yes Azalea?”

“Ummm… I don't know how how to say this, but I.. Like… You… alot.” 

I raise my eyebrow and say, “You do?”

“Yes. Even as when we first met.” Azalea said looking away.

I smile softly and move toward her then forcefully make her look at me. “Really?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Well then I guess that it’s all settled. We’re even aren’t we?”

“What do you mean?” Azalea asked raising an eyebrow

I chuckle, “You KNOW what I mean.”

“Not really.” azalea said confused.

I sigh, “Never mind….let’s just go.”

“Sesshomaru, please tell me.”

“No.”

“Yes. I will keep it to myself. Please?” She said.

She’s adorable, but I’m not going to give into her. 

“No, Azalea.”

“Why not? We came out here to talk. So talk.”

“And someone’s listening.”

“Who?”

I point to a tree where a blur of red runs away.

“Inuyasha. I am going to beat you to a pulp. It is rude to listen to our conversation. Now get your ass over here.” she said sounded angry.

Inuyasha starts sweating and makes an attempt to flee.

“Ummmm, bye Azalea!”, Inuyasha yelped.

“Oh no you don’t. Sit boy.” She said.

He fell to the ground creating another large hole. His face showed sheer terror.

“You should know better Inuyasha. Sit boy.”

The hole got bigger the instant she said the command. I tried to contain my laughter.

“Care to explain why you were listening to our conversation. NOW INUYASHA Or do you want to be in the ground with the worms.”

He slowly picked up his head and painfully replied, “I wanted to know why you had to talk alone.”

“It was personal Inuyasha. It doesn’t concern you. If you wanted to know you could of asked when we got back. So Sit.”

His head was thrown to the ground again and he groaned into the ground, “You just HAD to do that didn’t you? It’s not like you’d answer me either!”

“Do what?”

“Say…..sit…..”

“Why? Its personal between me and Sesshomaru.”

“SO?! I CAN’T LET MY SISTER MARRY A GUY LIKE HIM!” he yelled.

“Why Not? We both made a promise to each other. I like your brother.”

“HE’S AN ASS! Wait…..you what?!”

“I like him. So what he's an ass. I will be one if you don’t quite being mean to him.”

He growled, “And what about all the things he’s done to my wife and I? TO SANGO AND MIROKU?! EVERYONE!”

“That was in the past Inuyasha. Please Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha’s growling continues but he huffs and walks away with a death glare, “I don’t like it, but if he does ANYTHING that hurts you….I’LL KILL HIM!”

“Inuyasha Wait.”

Inuyasha ignores her and continues walking away. 

“Inuyasha Sit.”

He falls to the ground again and moans in pain.

“Azalea there’s nothing else TO talk about with me so just leave it.”

“What's the big deal then. You won't’ even look at me.”

“I don’t HAVE to!”

“FINE. Go then. You are acting like Touma. Keeping everything to yourself.”

“AND WHAT THE HELL ABOUT YOU! YOU SERIOUSLY ARE ONE TO TALK!”he shouted.

“What about me?”

“YOU TALK ABOUT ME WHEN YOU KEEP THINGS TO YOURSELF ALSO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO!”

“Look. if you want to talk about it wait until i get back. I will tell you everything. Is that ok with you. Im sorry.”

“Right now I want to LEAVE without you yelling SIT! AND THEN I WANT TO GO KILL SOME DEMONS!”

“Fine. Go ahead. Go have fun.”

“I don’t THINK I will after THIS!”

“Im sorry. Ok.”

“Yeah whatever!” Inuyasha shouted again and stomped away.

Azalea sighed looking depressed after all the fighting.

I put a hand on her shoulder and say softly, “He’ll come around eventually. Especially if he thinks of you as a sister.”

“I don’t think so. He really hates you.”

I chuckle, “Sorta. I guess it’s a love hate relationship.”

“So what were you going to tell me before me before we got interrupted.”

I sigh, “You still remember that after all that?”

“I have a great memory.”

“Ah, yes. It seems I’m the one forgetting, but as I told you before I said I’m not telling you.”

“Why not?” she said getting close to me.

“Because I’m not going to.”

She got closer to me. 

“Please…”

“No.”

She turned away from me with a humf.Even though she looks adorable I can’t give in to her.

“Look I want to know please.”

I clench my teeth and try to control my breathing which had heightened a bit.

“Azalea please stop.”

“Why.” 

Everything was turning black. I was losing control.

“Azalea stop. You HAVE to…...run.”

She looked confused. 

“Sesshomaru…”

“RUN AZALEA!”

Everything completely turned black and I could only sense Azalea near. I couldn’t tell if she was running or if she was scared. All I knew was that I was going to do something I’d regret.

“Sesshomaru. What's going on?” She said as she was running.

I can’t tell how long we were running until I pinned her to a tree. She didn’t fight me. I started to nuzzle my head in her neck. I felt her shiver when my breath hit her neck.

‘Do it!” my inner demon hissed.

‘I CAN’T!’ I yelled back at it.

‘Then I’ll do it for you.” it replied.

I lost sight of everything including her. I knew immediately that I’d marked her. She hissed in pain. Then all of a sudden I felt fangs go into my shoulder next to my neck. I hissed when her fangs went into my skin.

I gasped but then growled. My vision came back and I noticed my bite mark on her neck.

“Azalea I’m sorry….”

“Sesshomaru. You…” 

“I….I didn’t mean to.”

“So what does this mean then?”

“I don’t know Azalea...I don’t know.”

“So are we mates now since you marked me?”

I avert my eyes quickly and try to find a way to respond, but the words just won’t come out.

“I…..I…..”

“Do you want to be mates?”

“I think so….I don’t know……”

She walked up to me and grabbed me by tail. She pulled me down and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened but then I captured her lips claiming them as mine.

“I guess I do Azalea.”

“So how are we going to explain this to our brothers?” She said.

“And Miyako….although I think she already knows. My brother will accept it eventually. I don’t know about Touma.”

“Yeah. Do you think your mom would agree with this?”

“My mother? Yes I believe she’d approve.”

“What do you think about my brother? Will he be ok about this?”

“I don’t know. Ask him….or have Miyako try to. They’ve always been close to each other.”

“I think he loves her. Or the other way around.” She said getting close to me.

I chuckle, “I believe it is both ways. They both love each other but are too afraid to admit it.”

“So speaking of that I think that I fell in love with you.”

“I believe I’ve done the same…..”

“Really.” She said getting closer to me.

“Yes really.”

She grabbed my head and brought it closer to her. She pulled our heads close together so that our foreheads touched. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes to get some air.

“So do you want to tell my friend or do you want me to?”

“I think you’d better do it.”

“What are you scared of what your brother is going to say?”

“You know I shouldn’t be the one to tell him. He still hates me somewhat.”

“Ok. Lets go tell them then.”

I follow her as we walk out. She grabbed my hand and managed to wrapped her tail around me. She managed to put her wings out and looked like she was about to take off with me attached to her. She smelled so beautifully. She smelled like a rose. We made it back to the village. We saw that Inuyasha was sitting in a tree not far from the hut.

\----Azalea’s P.O.V.----

“What took you so long Azalea? We need to talk!” Inuyasha said hoping out of the tree was sitting in.

“Actually let's go inside I have something to tell you guys.” I said heading to the hut.

We headed inside everyone was in the hunt except my little brother. 

“Have you guys seen Touma?” I asked.

“I'm right here Azalea.” Touma said walking inside.

“What do you want to tell us Azalea.” Inuyasha asked.

“Why does mommas smell different?” Shippo asked looking at me.

“What do you mean Shippo? Her scent is the same.” Sango said.

Shippo jumped on my shoulder and noticed what looks like a crescent moon on my neck. He looked very shocked. 

“What is this?” Shippo asked pointing to the mark on my neck. 

Inuyasha came closer to me and his eyes went wide. He was about to say something when I interjected.

“THIS is what we came here to talk about….” I said, also looking at Sesshomaru hesitantly. 

He nods his head in approval giving me back my confidence. I inhale and then exhale. All eyes were on me by now.

“Sesshomaru and I are now mates.” I said.

“What? What the hell Azalea?”Inuyasha yelled.

I winced and replied, “Inuyasha please just listen. I really do love him and he feels the same.”

Shippo’s eyes were looking at me. I couldn’t tell what his or Touma’s or anyone else’s reaction would be and it was starting to frighten me.

“So your married to this jackass? I don't like it one bit.” inuyasha said pouting. 

“Don't be rash Inuyasha. At least she is happy.” Miroku said.

Shippo’s face switched into a smile, “Yeah Inuyasha! You should be happy for Mama!”

I smiled with him, but my smile faded as I watched for Touma’s reaction.

“Why him? Azalea. He tried to kill you, not that I care, but still.” Touma answered.

I noticed Miyako facepalm. 

“Touma I don’t know really. I just know that I love him.”

“Touma, Inuyasha….YOU’RE BOTH IDIOTS! JUST SHUT UP AND ACCEPT IT!” Miyako shouted.

I looked at her and was shocked that she would yell at the two boys. Then again it was Miyako who we are talking about. She looked very happy for me and Sesshomaru. After she yelled at them a couple of more times, she went up to both Sesshomaru and I to give us a hug. To everyone else’s surprise with the exception of Miyako and I, Sesshomaru hugged her back. We both giggles at their awestruck faces.

“I’m sooooo happy for both of you!” Miyako squealed.

“Thanks...especially for your support of it.”

“You guys are mad?” I asked.

There was a chorus several replies of ‘I don’t know’, ‘No’, and ‘Yes’.

“Why would we be mad for you when we should be happy for you?” Shippo asked in reply.

“You guys never liked him.” I said looking away.

Kagome nodded in reply, “We don’t exactly like him, but we can still be happy for you. There’s no point in being selfish by not letting you be happy.”

“True. So Inuyasha. Will you at least say something please.”

Miyako’s eye twitched before she said, “And it better NOT be anything rude!”

Inuyasha took a gulp and looked between Miyako, who was now glaring at him, and I.

“I told you before I didn’t like it and I’m leaving it at that. Okay, Azalea?” he replied.

“Sure, if you say so. What about you Touma?”

Miyako also gives him a glare after saying, “That applies to you too Touma.”

Touma sighed, “I know Miyako. I don’t exactly like it nor do I care, but do what you please. It’s YOUR life not MINE.”

“.....” I sighed. 

“ What about you sango and miroku?” 

“I agree with Kagome, Azalea.” Sango said.

Miroku said, “I think it’s wonderful that you found someone you love and I’m happy for you….although I still need other women in my life.” 

Sango grew a tick mark and hit him.

“Perv. I swear you never leave other women alone. You have a beautiful wife and three beautiful children. Is that enough for you?” 

Miyako looks at me and says, “Can I kill him….or at least hurt him in some form of way?”

Miroku sighs, “I know I have my lovely wife, but I still love to see other beautiful faces.”

I didn't like that idea. He should love only his wife and not other women. I looked over at Sesshomaru and he looked like he was in his own little world. Miyako seemed to be trying very hard not to strangle him….I could tell that she was absolutely pissed at him and his actions.

“You’re a bastard you know?! You’re probably making your wife and kids feel like shit when you do things like that!” Miyako yelled at him before storming away.

I got up from where I was sitting and sat next to Sesshomaru. He didn’t seem to noticed that i moved closer to him.

“ Sesshomaru. Hello….” 

He still seemed a bit out of it, but he managed to mumble something. I couldn’t make it out. I grabbed his tail that was on his shoulder and tried to put around me. He stiffened when i grabbed it. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. 

“Sesshomaru is something the matter?” I asked worriedly.

“No. Why are you messing with my tail?”

“Because I’m cold and I wanted to be closer to you, but you didn’t seem to notice me.”

“If you were cold then you should of said something.”

“But you seemed too deep into thought to even notice anything I’d say.”

He grabbed me and put me on his lap. He seemed to calm down from what was on his mind. Everyone gasped at what he’d done. I didn’t see Touma anywhere though.

“Hey Shippo where’d Touma go?”

“I think he left.” Shippo said.

It hurts me that my brother won't look me in the eyes.

“Oh okay….” I said.

Shippo seemed to notice my disappointment and said, “It’s okay Mama. He’ll come around eventually!”

“I hope so. He still hates me. So I really don't think he will.”

“I don’t think he does…..I don’t think he would’ve said anything if he actually didn’t care.” Shippo replied hopefully.

I smiled at him. 

“Shippo come here please.”

He moved toward me like lightning.

“Yes Mama?”

He came over to her and sat on her lap. He was hidden by Sesshomaru's tail. I felt like my world was complete, but something was missing. I just don't know what.  Maybe it's my instinct of want a family of my own, but right now would be a bad time. I moved closer to Sesshomaru to feel his warmth that was radianting off of him. I felt like I had eyes watching me.  

\--------Inuyasha’s P.O.V.-------

I can’t believe she’s going to actually be HIS mate! I really don’t like it, but I’ll let her be happy….

Kagome seemed to notice my frustration and gave me a sympathetic look. I noticed that Azalea was looking in my direction.

“Inuyasha, may I speak to you alone please?” Azalea asked.

I sighed in defeat. She wasn’t going to let me off. I’ve already told her what I think about it. 

I stand up and answer, “Yeah.”

We left and I noticed that my brother had a concern look on his face about his mate to be.

“We’ll be fine.” She said to him.

We started walking far enough from the village. She stopped and turned to me. She looked upset.

“What Azalea?”

“Your still mad at me aren't you?”

“It depends on what you consider being mad at you.”

“For earlier when i made you go into the ground.” 

“Uhhhhh yeah….I was TRYING to forget that.”

“Well. I want to say that i'm sorry. I understand that you trying to look out for me.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Is there anything else?” 

“Why do I even bother trying to talk to you Inuyasha. You don't care about anything. Maybe i wanted to know if i made the right choice or not.” 

“Maybe I would care more…...you know what never mind cuz I TRY to be considerate sometimes!”

“Just tell me what you are really thinking Inuyasha. Maybe i don't know your brother. Just tell me god dammit.”

“AND WHAT IF I CAN’T?!”

“Why can't you tell me? Nothing will happen to you. I’m clueless right now ok. I don't know what to do.”

“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE! I CAN’T TELL YOU OKAY? MAYBE I’M JUST AS CLUELESS AS YOU ARE!”

“Do you want to know how I met your brother, Inuyasha?” she said with tears coming down her face.

“How then?”

“Well my father got a letter from a friend of his saying that by the time he read the letter he would of been dead.  My father decided to head to the west to talk with the Lady Inukimi there. At the time I didn’t know what was going on. When we got there. It was quite. We had to follow some of the guards to where the Lady was, but for me something caught my attention. I noticed in the shadows of the castle that We were being followed. I was able to sneak away from my family to see what it was. Long story short your brother and I met on an arrangement to save Miyako’s family, but in return we had to marry.” 

“I...I didn’t know the full story….I’m sorry Azalea.”

“It's alright. Things happen. You were just looking out for me. In truth I never liked your brother until after the death of Naraku. Something about him caught my attention.”

“And what’s that?”

“Well tell you the truth. I don't exactly know at the moment.” 

“Well you’ll probably have to figure it out….I don’t know how I can help you.”

“Yeah. So you finally got the girl you always wanted. After all these years. Hopefully there will be little feet running around.”

My face begins to redden as I reply, “I-I don’t know about that Azalea!”

“Why not? You would be a great dad. It will take some time and patients. Don't worry I can help if you needed it.”

My face got even redder by the minute.

“Why am I talking about this with you when Kagome and I haven’t even talked about it yet?!”

“You two haven't talked about it yet.” 

“NO! We were going to but then things happened!”

“Like what?”

“Your brother and mine showing up.”

“Oh. Sorry about that. So are you plain on talking to her tonight about it.”

“I suppose so. I think everyone would be overjoyed for us…...but….”

“ But what Inuyasha? Spit it out.?”

“I don’t know how I feel about kids…..”

“Well how did u feel around Shippo?”

My face went blank and I thought of Shippo and all the memories of him.

“He’s annoying…..and stupid….and I guess I’d love to have maybe one more of him around but that’s all!”

“I knew a little kid who use to grab my tail and tried to climb it.”

My face went from blank to embarrassed in less than a second. I started to laugh nervously.

“I think that’s where you learned your patience from.” I said.

“Yeap. He used to climb my tail, pull my hair, and tried to bit my ears. Can you tell me who I'm talking about?”

My nervous laughing increased and I started to fidget.

“I-I h-have no idea at a-all. None whatsoever!”

“Do you think I’m a fool Inuyasha? That little kid was you. You would have a fit if I wasn't back in time for when you went to bed.”

“Heh heh. I think you’re starting to jog my memory….a bit.”

“You used to wait for me when I would go hunting. You always had a smile on your face. When I would fall asleep you used to climb on me and sleep on my chest.”

“U-ummmmmm. I-I…..can we stop talking about this?”

“I'm sorry if I’m embarrassing you. You were a pain but you were always a joy to come home to. I would have searched for you if something would happen to you. You grown into a fine young man. I'm proud of you. I love you Inuyasha.”

“Thanks Azalea.”

“No problem.. So what am I going to do with my little brother??”

“Touma?”

“Yes. He's not happy with me at the moment.”

“Touma seems to be hurting and broken…..also I’m seeing something when he looks at Miyako…..I don’t know what it is…..love maybe….”

“Those two were inseparable as kids. I wish there was some way to help him to not feel broken or hurt.”

“Maybe if he finds someone he truly loves then he’ll slowly heal. I dunno though...I’m not really the romantic though.”

She smiled knowing it was true.

“Yeah. I just think that him being broken and being hurt was my fault.”

“How so?”

“He blames me for him being left when our mother was killed. I thought he died with mother. I went looking for him for days to even month with no luck. I gave up hope. Then years later he's alive. “

“I can imagine how he feels...how he felt….but he should at least try to listen to what you have to say.”

“He won't listen. He doesn't understand. I nearly killed myself looking for him. He was very important to me. He was so happy when he was little. I messed it up really bad.”

“It can’t entirely be your fault though right?”

“No. Not really. I wish he would listen.”

“So why only you?”

“I don't really know.” She said with her tail tucked under her.

“Does Miyako maybe know anything that could help you?”

“I don't know. I haven't asked.”

“Try asking Miyako. Maybe she can help you….more so than I can.”

“Can you try and talk to  him and if not then I can see if Miyako can help.”

“I’ll try my best, but I don’t think I’m the right person to.”

“You should be able to. I mean you understand what he through. Well was in the same position.”

“Yeah I guess…..but I really think you should do it.”

“Why? He doesn't want to listen to me.,”

“I…..I don’t know.”

“If you can't then i could give it a try.”


	6. Chapter 6

‘Im back'

“Why? He doesn't want to listen to me.,”

“I…..I don’t know.”

“If you can't then i could give it a try. Can you tell me more about your brother, Inuyasha?”

“He’s done a lot of things that I don’t think you’d ever agree on. I can tell you a story of a fight we had….although I’d prefer not to retell it.”

“What do you mean that i would never agree? Go ahead with the story.”

“Look my brother has done horrible things in the past. He killed a lot of people. He even tore families apart and maybe even children. He wasn't always a good person. He tried to kill all your friends and even me. He nearly succeeded, but somehow he changed after meeting you.”

The look on her face looked like she wanted to kill someone. It also looked like she was conflicted. 

“HE DID WHAT?”

I winced and said, “He’s killed many people and destroyed families.”

“I don't know what to think of your brother now.”

“I won’t be able to help you with what you think or feel….I figured that out a little while ago.”

“SESSHOMARU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW.” she yelled storming off.

I sighed. This certainly isn’t going to end well. I just hope that nothing will happen to her. I walked back to Kaede’s house thinking about what Azalea and I had talked about. Do I want kids…….

\------Time Skip, Sesshomaru’s P.O.V.-------

I was currently in the forest with Azalea who was fuming with anger and disappointment. Those feelings were specifically aimed at me. She was asking me about my past and she wanted me to tell the entire truth. 

“Azalea, I-”

“No, Sesshomaru! I’ve heard about some of the many cruel things you’ve done to people and their families. I…..I don’t know what to even think about you anymore!”

My heart squeezed in despair when I heard her say that. This was seriously gonna tear us both apart. I hope the kami are listening because I’m certainly going to need it.

“Can you explain to me why?”

“Why I did what I’ve done?”

“Yes!”

“I was a very different person when I’d done those things. I was cruel and didn’t care for others…..just like most yokai.”

“Did you ever went after my kind?”

“I….I don’t believe I did.”

“I don't believe you. How could you go after those people. I cant trust you.”

“Azalea please listen to me! I’ve changed I don’t kill anyone anymore unless it’s absolutely necessary!”

“Prove it.”

“By doing what?”

“Being kind and all. Prove to me you care about us or even your brother.”

“ I will, Azalea. I swear I’ll do anything.”

“Go talk to your brother. Get to know him. If I hear one fight i swear i'll kill you.”

I nod and start walking away to find Inuyasha. I can’t lose the one person I know I truly love. 

“I’m watching Sesshomaru.”

“I understand Azalea.”

“Inuyasha. Come here.” she yelled. 

I blink when I see another flash of red. Inuyasha was spying again. This is going to be harder than I expected. He looked angangery or more like disappointed.

“You two better talk nicely. Get to know each other. If I hear one fight out of you two. I'm going to hurt you two really badly.”

We both gulped when she said that. She was pissed.

“I want you to tell me the truth would you do any harm to you?” Azalea said with a stern look.

“Why do you want us to talk?” Inuyasha questioned.

“You two don't know each other that well. So start talking.”

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. We looked at each other standing quietly.

“What do you want to talk about?” Inuyasha asked.

I shrugged and said, “Your life?”

“Besides being abandoned after my mother died. Nothing really.”

“How DID you meet Kagome?”

“I was pinned to a tree for 50 years. She is the one i saw when i awoke from my sleep.”

“And the rest of your friends?”

“Meet on the way looking for jewel shards.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed, “I meant…..never mind. Do you and Kagome plan of having any children?”

“Not this again. Azalea already asked me this.”

“Don't bring me into this this.” Azalea growled.

“Just answer the question.”

“I don't know. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her yet.”

“Do you even LIKE kids?”

“Kind off.”

“What is that even supposed to mean?”

“There annoying. I like kids it's just i don't know how i am going to handle it.”

“The responsibility of it all or the child’s annoying...ness?”

I hear Azalea chuckle at my comment.

“It's not easy. I had practice with sangos kids when she needed a break.” Azalea said.

“I don't know if i can handle it though.”

“Rin is an interesting child….but she was able to fend for herself unlike most children….so I don’t think I’d understand the responsibility of taking care of children.”

“Wait until you have your own its different and besides rin is old enough to take care of herself.” Azalea said walking toward me.

“Isn’t that almost exactly what I’d just said?”

“Yes that's beside the point.”

“H-....never mind…..I believe my brother would be a good father...especially since he acts like a child himself.”

“I do not.”

“Enough you two.”

“I give him a compliment and he takes it as an insult.”

“You two both are like kids.”

“And how exactly is that?”

“You pout when you don't get your way.”

Inuyasha snorted as my eye twitched.

“No I don’t.”

“You do too. Remember Sesshomaru your still in trouble.”

I winced when she said that. Inuyasha howled with laughter as I glared at him.

“Shu-....”

“Inuyasha. Sit boy”

He fell to the floor again.

“Not funny. Inuyasha wait until i tell kagome what you are up to.”

His face froze and he started to beg Azalea to not say anything.

“No Azalea. I don’t need anymore dirt in my mouth!”

“Then apologize to your brother.”

He fell to the ground in despair, but reluctantly got up and walked over to me.

“Sorry….Sesshomaru.” he mumbled.

“Sesshomaru. Come here.”

I walked over to her.

“Yes Azalea?”

“Are you sorry for what you done? Inuyasha you can leave.”

Inuyasha left leaving the two of alone.

“I am Azalea.”

“You sure.” Azalea said grabbing my face. 

I grabbed her by her waist to bring her closer. She tensed when I grabbed her. She then relaxed. 

“I still can't trust but then again I forgive you.”

I put my forehead against her and breath in her scent. Her scent seemed to calm my inner demon down. I pulled away and looked at her beautiful face. I pulled her face near mine. She seemed to tense a bit, but quickly relaxed.

“I’m glad that you can at least forgive me.” 

“Well. That's what wife's do. We forgive our husbands. I love you Sesshomaru.”

I smile at what she said before replying, “I love you too Azalea.”

“I have something to ask Sessy.”

“And what’s that?”

“Did you want children?”

“That depends…..I’d say a yes I believe.”

“You sure.” 

“I am. What about you Azalea?”

“Yes.”

“Well then….why don’t we try having one first and then see from there?”

“How bad do you want a child Sesshomaru?”

“That depends on how the child acts….and my mind is going between yes and no.”

“So do you think that rin would like to have someone to play with?”

I smile warmly and reply, “She would indeed love to have someone to play with.”

“How soon do you want to try for a child?”

“That will be your decision if you’d like.”

“What do you mean?”

“You may choose when you want to have a child Azalea.”

“Ok. So mating season is around the corner isn't it?”

“Yes it is.”

“How long until it hits?”

“I think in about a month or two.”

“Ok where do you want to go when mating season hits?”

“I don’t know…..do you have some place you want to go?”

“Maybe where I used to live. There is a cave not far from where I lived.”

“A cave?”

“Yes or do you prefer a hole in the ground.”

“Cave it is then.”

“What you afraid to sleep in a hole underground.”

“No…..I just don’t want too much dirt getting on us.”

“Well i'll lived in the hole in the ground. 

“You have?”

“Yes. It's not bad. I lived in a big hole. It was big enough for a family of 5.”

“Family of fi-....which means Miyako was living with you. Right?”

“Yes. It sucks because we had to use candles. There many tunnels. You can get lost easy. That’s besides the point.”

“I’m assuming that Miyako was always getting lost and then you and Touma had to find her.”

“Yeap. I don't know if i want to go back.”

“Back to the village or your home?”

“My home.”

I sigh and say, “We can go somewhere else if you’d like.”

“I don't know where else we could go. I mean i want to go home. My mom is buried near our home.”

“Then you’ll be able to visit her and pay your respects….”

“Yeap, but the way my mother died horribly though.”

“If it’s not too much to ask but how DID she die?”

“She was torn apart by some demon. I couldn't tell who.”

“That’s cruel. And Touma was with her right?”

“Yes. But somehow he survive.”

“Maybe to get information out of him since he was still a child. What about Miyako?”

“She was with my dad i believe.”

“I don’t think she’s ever met Inuyasha before by the looks of it though. They would’ve remembered it right?”

“Yeah, but knowing her. She probably has.”

I sweatdropped remembering how she knew my father and mother AND Azalea’s parents through her father. 

“Yeah…..but does anyone know what happened to her after? Mother went searching for her after she heard about your…..”

“Maybe she went into hiding.”

“Miyako is really the type of person who’d do that. She hates hiding unless it’s the last option on the table which she could’ve gone with you both.”

“True. I don’t know. I never even thought…. Nevermind.”

“What were you going to say?”

“It nothing really.”

“You always want to hear what I am thinking so I want to her what you are. It’s okay to tell me Azalea.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain that later. What were you going to say?”

“I think its my fault that my brother wants nothing to do with me.”

“It’s not….Well that’s what I think at least. No one could’ve gone back for him or you would’ve been dead. And you searched for him right? It probably could’ve almost gotten you killed.”

“When i went searching for him many demons came after me. I killed most of them and was severely injured.”

“The person who took him wanted to make sure no one ever came after him again then. The person wanted you to give up your hope of Touma ever being alive. It sure must have been convincing if YOU gave up hope on something like that.”

“I don't even know who healed my wounds. That last thing i remember was something white.”

“Yeah I am. I believe you are lucky that person saved you.”

“What I do remember is that it was a tall male with some fuzzy and white thing.”

I swallowed and attempted to remain calm.

“You said you didn’t remember who saved you right?”

“Yes. He took off before i could take a good look at him.”

I let out a deep breath. She grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her. She seem like something was on her mind.

“Don't worry about it. Who ever it was will show maybe.” 

“Indeed they will.”

“Yeah. So where did you want to go?”

To come to to think of it. I never really thought about it on where to go. The only place that i was thinking about was a water fall not far from here.

“I have a place in mind. It's very beautiful its not far from here. Just follow me.” 

She nodded and she followed. We walked for about a mile or so. I turned to her I notice her face was in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

\----Recap----  

Once I calmed myself, I looked him dead in the eye and asked, “Sesshomaru, answer me honestly. And you can’t lie to me or I’ll know. Do you love Azalea?”

“Its none of you concern.”

“Oh really? It IS my concern CONSIDERING the fact that you BOTH are like my siblings!”

“This Sesshomaru, doesn’t have to answer.”

I deadpanned and gave his head a quick and light karate chop. I cracked my knuckles and then said with a dark aura, “THIS SESSHOMARU BETTER ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

Jaken started to say something but when I gave him a glare he immediately shut up.

“Why do you want to know so badly? It's really none of your business to know how I feel about Azalea. She probably doesn't feel the same way.” Sesshomaru said looking away. 

“Maybe you don’t know how I feel because you don’t ask.” Azalea said.

It shocked everyone when she came back.  I thought she was going to hurt herself again. She was smiling at him.

\----Sesshomaru’s P.O.V.-----

I looked up to see Azalea. She was smiling. 

‘What is she thinking?’

‘ Mate is near. We need tell mate how we feel.’ My inner demon said.

‘This sesshomaru will when he is ready.’ 

“Sesshomaru? Hello?!!!!” Azalea said waving her hand in my face.

Everyone and everything seemed to disappear. It was just her and me standing there. She was extremely close to me.

‘Mate close. Take Mate over.’ it said this time. 

She's extremely beautiful.  I wonder why she's trying to get my attention. She called my name again which snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Sesshomaru are you alright? You seem a little out of it….” she said.

“I’m fine, Azalea.”

“Your lying Sesshomaru. I can tell.” she said

I sighed, “No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You are always hiding something.” she said 

“I’m not lying. And I don’t always hide something.” I replied.

“ Sure you are..” she said with a smirk on her lips.

“Don’t Azalea. I’m not lying.” I relied.

“Ok then. What is on your mind then?”  She asked.

“Nothing that concerns you Azalea. It’s something I should keep to myself though.” I said.

“You sure. You used to tell me everything.” She questioned.

“I did, didn’t I? Well this is something that could endanger you and I don’t want that to happen.” I explained.

“How can it endanger me. I want to know. So please tell me?”

“I will NOT Azalea.” I answer calmly.

“Why not? Do you remember the promise you made my father?”

Softly I reply, “I do Azalea.”

“You sure about that. Or do you not want to keep that promise.”

“Azalea it’s not like that!” I said sharply.

My emotions were whirling out of control. If this doesn’t end soon, I’m going to do something I shouldn’t.

“I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. I just want to know. If you don't want to tell me then that's fine.”

I sigh in relief. “Thank you for understanding. I truly don’t want you to get hurt. I’m sorry for snapping at you like that.”

“I understand that your upset. So… how...do.. you.. feel.. about.. me?” she said slowly.

This conversation is seriously getting me worked up. She drives all my emotions insane.

“Not here Azalea. Not here.”

“ let's go for a walk then. Hello.”

“ Yes….let’s.”

“See you later father.” She said saying bye to her father.

“Where do you think your going?” Inuyasha asked.

“Sesshomaru and I need to talk, Inuyasha.” Azalea replied.

Inuyasha attempted to intercept us, but Kagome pulled him back. We left in peace. Walking deeper into the forest I noticed the beauty of it all...the beauty of her.

\------Time Skip-----

“So Sesshomaru. There is something I want to tell you.” Azalea said.

“Yes Azalea?”

“Ummm… I don't know how how to say this, but I.. Like… You… alot.” 

I raise my eyebrow and say, “You do?”

“Yes. Even as when we first met.” Azalea said looking away.

I smile softly and move toward her then forcefully make her look at me. “Really?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Well then I guess that it’s all settled. We’re even aren’t we?”

“What do you mean?” Azalea asked raising an eyebrow

I chuckle, “You KNOW what I mean.”

“Not really.” azalea said confused.

I sigh, “Never mind….let’s just go.”

“Sesshomaru, please tell me.”

“No.”

“Yes. I will keep it to myself. Please?” She said.

She’s adorable, but I’m not going to give into her. 

“No, Azalea.”

“Why not? We came out here to talk. So talk.”

“And someone’s listening.”

“Who?”

I point to a tree where a blur of red runs away.

“Inuyasha. I am going to beat you to a pulp. It is rude to listen to our conversation. Now get your ass over here.” she said sounded angry.

Inuyasha starts sweating and makes an attempt to flee.

“Ummmm, bye Azalea!”, Inuyasha yelped.

“Oh no you don’t. Sit boy.” She said.

He fell to the ground creating another large hole. His face showed sheer terror.

“You should know better Inuyasha. Sit boy.”

The hole got bigger the instant she said the command. I tried to contain my laughter.

“Care to explain why you were listening to our conversation. NOW INUYASHA Or do you want to be in the ground with the worms.”

He slowly picked up his head and painfully replied, “I wanted to know why you had to talk alone.”

“It was personal Inuyasha. It doesn’t concern you. If you wanted to know you could of asked when we got back. So Sit.”

His head was thrown to the ground again and he groaned into the ground, “You just HAD to do that didn’t you? It’s not like you’d answer me either!”

“Do what?”

“Say…..sit…..”

“Why? Its personal between me and Sesshomaru.”

“SO?! I CAN’T LET MY SISTER MARRY A GUY LIKE HIM!” he yelled.

“Why Not? We both made a promise to each other. I like your brother.”

“HE’S AN ASS! Wait…..you what?!”

“I like him. So what he's an ass. I will be one if you don’t quite being mean to him.”

He growled, “And what about all the things he’s done to my wife and I? TO SANGO AND MIROKU?! EVERYONE!”

“That was in the past Inuyasha. Please Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha’s growling continues but he huffs and walks away with a death glare, “I don’t like it, but if he does ANYTHING that hurts you….I’LL KILL HIM!”

“Inuyasha Wait.”

Inuyasha ignores her and continues walking away. 

“Inuyasha Sit.”

He falls to the ground again and moans in pain.

“Azalea there’s nothing else TO talk about with me so just leave it.”

“What's the big deal then. You won't’ even look at me.”

“I don’t HAVE to!”

“FINE. Go then. You are acting like Touma. Keeping everything to yourself.”

“AND WHAT THE HELL ABOUT YOU! YOU SERIOUSLY ARE ONE TO TALK!”he shouted.

“What about me?”

“YOU TALK ABOUT ME WHEN YOU KEEP THINGS TO YOURSELF ALSO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO!”

“Look. if you want to talk about it wait until i get back. I will tell you everything. Is that ok with you. Im sorry.”

“Right now I want to LEAVE without you yelling SIT! AND THEN I WANT TO GO KILL SOME DEMONS!”

“Fine. Go ahead. Go have fun.”

“I don’t THINK I will after THIS!”

“Im sorry. Ok.”

“Yeah whatever!” Inuyasha shouted again and stomped away.

Azalea sighed looking depressed after all the fighting.

I put a hand on her shoulder and say softly, “He’ll come around eventually. Especially if he thinks of you as a sister.”

“I don’t think so. He really hates you.”

I chuckle, “Sorta. I guess it’s a love hate relationship.”

“So what were you going to tell me before me before we got interrupted.”

I sigh, “You still remember that after all that?”

“I have a great memory.”

“Ah, yes. It seems I’m the one forgetting, but as I told you before I said I’m not telling you.”

“Why not?” she said getting close to me.

“Because I’m not going to.”

She got closer to me. 

“Please…”

“No.”

She turned away from me with a humf.Even though she looks adorable I can’t give in to her.

“Look I want to know please.”

I clench my teeth and try to control my breathing which had heightened a bit.

“Azalea please stop.”

“Why.” 

Everything was turning black. I was losing control.

“Azalea stop. You HAVE to…...run.”

She looked confused. 

“Sesshomaru…”

“RUN AZALEA!”

Everything completely turned black and I could only sense Azalea near. I couldn’t tell if she was running or if she was scared. All I knew was that I was going to do something I’d regret.

“Sesshomaru. What's going on?” She said as she was running.

I can’t tell how long we were running until I pinned her to a tree. She didn’t fight me. I started to nuzzle my head in her neck. I felt her shiver when my breath hit her neck.

‘Do it!” my inner demon hissed.

‘I CAN’T!’ I yelled back at it.

‘Then I’ll do it for you.” it replied.

I lost sight of everything including her. I knew immediately that I’d marked her. She hissed in pain. Then all of a sudden I felt fangs go into my shoulder next to my neck. I hissed when her fangs went into my skin.

I gasped but then growled. My vision came back and I noticed my bite mark on her neck.

“Azalea I’m sorry….”

“Sesshomaru. You…” 

“I….I didn’t mean to.”

“So what does this mean then?”

“I don’t know Azalea...I don’t know.”

“So are we mates now since you marked me?”

I avert my eyes quickly and try to find a way to respond, but the words just won’t come out.

“I…..I…..”

“Do you want to be mates?”

“I think so….I don’t know……”

She walked up to me and grabbed me by tail. She pulled me down and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened but then I captured her lips claiming them as mine.

“I guess I do Azalea.”

“So how are we going to explain this to our brothers?” She said.

“And Miyako….although I think she already knows. My brother will accept it eventually. I don’t know about Touma.”

“Yeah. Do you think your mom would agree with this?”

“My mother? Yes I believe she’d approve.”

“What do you think about my brother? Will he be ok about this?”

“I don’t know. Ask him….or have Miyako try to. They’ve always been close to each other.”

“I think he loves her. Or the other way around.” She said getting close to me.

I chuckle, “I believe it is both ways. They both love each other but are too afraid to admit it.”

“So speaking of that I think that I fell in love with you.”

“I believe I’ve done the same…..”

“Really.” She said getting closer to me.

“Yes really.”

She grabbed my head and brought it closer to her. She pulled our heads close together so that our foreheads touched. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes to get some air.

“So do you want to tell my friend or do you want me to?”

“I think you’d better do it.”

“What are you scared of what your brother is going to say?”

“You know I shouldn’t be the one to tell him. He still hates me somewhat.”

“Ok. Lets go tell them then.”

I follow her as we walk out. She grabbed my hand and managed to wrapped her tail around me. She managed to put her wings out and looked like she was about to take off with me attached to her. She smelled so beautifully. She smelled like a rose. We made it back to the village. We saw that Inuyasha was sitting in a tree not far from the hut.

\----Azalea’s P.O.V.----

“What took you so long Azalea? We need to talk!” Inuyasha said hoping out of the tree was sitting in.

“Actually let's go inside I have something to tell you guys.” I said heading to the hut.

We headed inside everyone was in the hunt except my little brother. 

“Have you guys seen Touma?” I asked.

“I'm right here Azalea.” Touma said walking inside.

“What do you want to tell us Azalea.” Inuyasha asked.

“Why does mommas smell different?” Shippo asked looking at me.

“What do you mean Shippo? Her scent is the same.” Sango said.

Shippo jumped on my shoulder and noticed what looks like a crescent moon on my neck. He looked very shocked. 

“What is this?” Shippo asked pointing to the mark on my neck. 

Inuyasha came closer to me and his eyes went wide. He was about to say something when I interjected.

“THIS is what we came here to talk about….” I said, also looking at Sesshomaru hesitantly. 

He nods his head in approval giving me back my confidence. I inhale and then exhale. All eyes were on me by now.

“Sesshomaru and I are now mates.” I said.

“What? What the hell Azalea?”Inuyasha yelled.

I winced and replied, “Inuyasha please just listen. I really do love him and he feels the same.”

Shippo’s eyes were looking at me. I couldn’t tell what his or Touma’s or anyone else’s reaction would be and it was starting to frighten me.

“So your married to this jackass? I don't like it one bit.” inuyasha said pouting. 

“Don't be rash Inuyasha. At least she is happy.” Miroku said.

Shippo’s face switched into a smile, “Yeah Inuyasha! You should be happy for Mama!”

I smiled with him, but my smile faded as I watched for Touma’s reaction.

“Why him? Azalea. He tried to kill you, not that I care, but still.” Touma answered.

I noticed Miyako facepalm. 

“Touma I don’t know really. I just know that I love him.”

“Touma, Inuyasha….YOU’RE BOTH IDIOTS! JUST SHUT UP AND ACCEPT IT!” Miyako shouted.

I looked at her and was shocked that she would yell at the two boys. Then again it was Miyako who we are talking about. She looked very happy for me and Sesshomaru. After she yelled at them a couple of more times, she went up to both Sesshomaru and I to give us a hug. To everyone else’s surprise with the exception of Miyako and I, Sesshomaru hugged her back. We both giggles at their awestruck faces.

“I’m sooooo happy for both of you!” Miyako squealed.

“Thanks...especially for your support of it.”

“You guys are mad?” I asked.

There was a chorus several replies of ‘I don’t know’, ‘No’, and ‘Yes’.

“Why would we be mad for you when we should be happy for you?” Shippo asked in reply.

“You guys never liked him.” I said looking away.

Kagome nodded in reply, “We don’t exactly like him, but we can still be happy for you. There’s no point in being selfish by not letting you be happy.”

“True. So Inuyasha. Will you at least say something please.”

Miyako’s eye twitched before she said, “And it better NOT be anything rude!”

Inuyasha took a gulp and looked between Miyako, who was now glaring at him, and I.

“I told you before I didn’t like it and I’m leaving it at that. Okay, Azalea?” he replied.

“Sure, if you say so. What about you Touma?”

Miyako also gives him a glare after saying, “That applies to you too Touma.”

Touma sighed, “I know Miyako. I don’t exactly like it nor do I care, but do what you please. It’s YOUR life not MINE.”

“.....” I sighed. 

“ What about you sango and miroku?” 

“I agree with Kagome, Azalea.” Sango said.

Miroku said, “I think it’s wonderful that you found someone you love and I’m happy for you….although I still need other women in my life.” 

Sango grew a tick mark and hit him.

“Perv. I swear you never leave other women alone. You have a beautiful wife and three beautiful children. Is that enough for you?” 

Miyako looks at me and says, “Can I kill him….or at least hurt him in some form of way?”

Miroku sighs, “I know I have my lovely wife, but I still love to see other beautiful faces.”

I didn't like that idea. He should love only his wife and not other women. I looked over at Sesshomaru and he looked like he was in his own little world. Miyako seemed to be trying very hard not to strangle him….I could tell that she was absolutely pissed at him and his actions.

“You’re a bastard you know?! You’re probably making your wife and kids feel like shit when you do things like that!” Miyako yelled at him before storming away.

I got up from where I was sitting and sat next to Sesshomaru. He didn’t seem to noticed that i moved closer to him.

“ Sesshomaru. Hello….” 

He still seemed a bit out of it, but he managed to mumble something. I couldn’t make it out. I grabbed his tail that was on his shoulder and tried to put around me. He stiffened when i grabbed it. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. 

“Sesshomaru is something the matter?” I asked worriedly.

“No. Why are you messing with my tail?”

“Because I’m cold and I wanted to be closer to you, but you didn’t seem to notice me.”

“If you were cold then you should of said something.”

“But you seemed too deep into thought to even notice anything I’d say.”

He grabbed me and put me on his lap. He seemed to calm down from what was on his mind. Everyone gasped at what he’d done. I didn’t see Touma anywhere though.

“Hey Shippo where’d Touma go?”

“I think he left.” Shippo said.

It hurts me that my brother won't look me in the eyes.

“Oh okay….” I said.

Shippo seemed to notice my disappointment and said, “It’s okay Mama. He’ll come around eventually!”

“I hope so. He still hates me. So I really don't think he will.”

“I don’t think he does…..I don’t think he would’ve said anything if he actually didn’t care.” Shippo replied hopefully.

I smiled at him. 

“Shippo come here please.”

He moved toward me like lightning.

“Yes Mama?”

He came over to her and sat on her lap. He was hidden by Sesshomaru's tail. I felt like my world was complete, but something was missing. I just don't know what.  Maybe it's my instinct of want a family of my own, but right now would be a bad time. I moved closer to Sesshomaru to feel his warmth that was radianting off of him. I felt like I had eyes watching me.  

\--------Inuyasha’s P.O.V.-------

I can’t believe she’s going to actually be HIS mate! I really don’t like it, but I’ll let her be happy….

Kagome seemed to notice my frustration and gave me a sympathetic look. I noticed that Azalea was looking in my direction.

“Inuyasha, may I speak to you alone please?” Azalea asked.

I sighed in defeat. She wasn’t going to let me off. I’ve already told her what I think about it. 

I stand up and answer, “Yeah.”

We left and I noticed that my brother had a concern look on his face about his mate to be.

“We’ll be fine.” She said to him.

We started walking far enough from the village. She stopped and turned to me. She looked upset.

“What Azalea?”

“Your still mad at me aren't you?”

“It depends on what you consider being mad at you.”

“For earlier when i made you go into the ground.” 

“Uhhhhh yeah….I was TRYING to forget that.”

“Well. I want to say that i'm sorry. I understand that you trying to look out for me.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Is there anything else?” 

“Why do I even bother trying to talk to you Inuyasha. You don't care about anything. Maybe i wanted to know if i made the right choice or not.” 

“Maybe I would care more…...you know what never mind cuz I TRY to be considerate sometimes!”

“Just tell me what you are really thinking Inuyasha. Maybe i don't know your brother. Just tell me god dammit.”

“AND WHAT IF I CAN’T?!”

“Why can't you tell me? Nothing will happen to you. I’m clueless right now ok. I don't know what to do.”

“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE! I CAN’T TELL YOU OKAY? MAYBE I’M JUST AS CLUELESS AS YOU ARE!”

“Do you want to know how I met your brother, Inuyasha?” she said with tears coming down her face.

“How then?”

“Well my father got a letter from a friend of his saying that by the time he read the letter he would of been dead.  My father decided to head to the west to talk with the Lady Inukimi there. At the time I didn’t know what was going on. When we got there. It was quite. We had to follow some of the guards to where the Lady was, but for me something caught my attention. I noticed in the shadows of the castle that We were being followed. I was able to sneak away from my family to see what it was. Long story short your brother and I met on an arrangement to save Miyako’s family, but in return we had to marry.” 

“I...I didn’t know the full story….I’m sorry Azalea.”

“It's alright. Things happen. You were just looking out for me. In truth I never liked your brother until after the death of Naraku. Something about him caught my attention.”

“And what’s that?”

“Well tell you the truth. I don't exactly know at the moment.” 

“Well you’ll probably have to figure it out….I don’t know how I can help you.”

“Yeah. So you finally got the girl you always wanted. After all these years. Hopefully there will be little feet running around.”

My face begins to redden as I reply, “I-I don’t know about that Azalea!”

“Why not? You would be a great dad. It will take some time and patients. Don't worry I can help if you needed it.”

My face got even redder by the minute.

“Why am I talking about this with you when Kagome and I haven’t even talked about it yet?!”

“You two haven't talked about it yet.” 

“NO! We were going to but then things happened!”

“Like what?”

“Your brother and mine showing up.”

“Oh. Sorry about that. So are you plain on talking to her tonight about it.”

“I suppose so. I think everyone would be overjoyed for us…...but….”

“ But what Inuyasha? Spit it out.?”

“I don’t know how I feel about kids…..”

“Well how did u feel around Shippo?”

My face went blank and I thought of Shippo and all the memories of him.

“He’s annoying…..and stupid….and I guess I’d love to have maybe one more of him around but that’s all!”

“I knew a little kid who use to grab my tail and tried to climb it.”

My face went from blank to embarrassed in less than a second. I started to laugh nervously.

“I think that’s where you learned your patience from.” I said.

“Yeap. He used to climb my tail, pull my hair, and tried to bit my ears. Can you tell me who I'm talking about?”

My nervous laughing increased and I started to fidget.

“I-I h-have no idea at a-all. None whatsoever!”

“Do you think I’m a fool Inuyasha? That little kid was you. You would have a fit if I wasn't back in time for when you went to bed.”

“Heh heh. I think you’re starting to jog my memory….a bit.”

“You used to wait for me when I would go hunting. You always had a smile on your face. When I would fall asleep you used to climb on me and sleep on my chest.”

“U-ummmmmm. I-I…..can we stop talking about this?”

“I'm sorry if I’m embarrassing you. You were a pain but you were always a joy to come home to. I would have searched for you if something would happen to you. You grown into a fine young man. I'm proud of you. I love you Inuyasha.”

“Thanks Azalea.”

“No problem.. So what am I going to do with my little brother??”

“Touma?”

“Yes. He's not happy with me at the moment.”

“Touma seems to be hurting and broken…..also I’m seeing something when he looks at Miyako…..I don’t know what it is…..love maybe….”

“Those two were inseparable as kids. I wish there was some way to help him to not feel broken or hurt.”

“Maybe if he finds someone he truly loves then he’ll slowly heal. I dunno though...I’m not really the romantic though.”

She smiled knowing it was true.

“Yeah. I just think that him being broken and being hurt was my fault.”

“How so?”

“He blames me for him being left when our mother was killed. I thought he died with mother. I went looking for him for days to even month with no luck. I gave up hope. Then years later he's alive. “

“I can imagine how he feels...how he felt….but he should at least try to listen to what you have to say.”

“He won't listen. He doesn't understand. I nearly killed myself looking for him. He was very important to me. He was so happy when he was little. I messed it up really bad.”

“It can’t entirely be your fault though right?”

“No. Not really. I wish he would listen.”

“So why only you?”

“I don't really know.” She said with her tail tucked under her.

“Does Miyako maybe know anything that could help you?”

“I don't know. I haven't asked.”

“Try asking Miyako. Maybe she can help you….more so than I can.”

“Can you try and talk to  him and if not then I can see if Miyako can help.”

“I’ll try my best, but I don’t think I’m the right person to.”

“You should be able to. I mean you understand what he through. Well was in the same position.”

“Yeah I guess…..but I really think you should do it.”

“Why? He doesn't want to listen to me.,”

“I…..I don’t know.”

“If you can't then i could give it a try.”


	8. Chapter 8

\------Time Skip 2 Hour Later------ (recap)  
I woke up a little after. I noticed I was in bed next to “Snow”. I also noticed a note on the side of my bed so out of curiosity I opened it. I started to read the letter. The handwriting looked like…..like Kasetsu-sama’s.  
Dear Hiroki-san,  
I know it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other or talked for a matter of fact, but I’m really hoping that you could do me one last favor. It’s about my daughter….since I will no longer be able to take care of her and neither will her mother or any other family member. What I mean is that if you’re reading this Kaia and I are dead and any other family member is untrustworthy. You know exactly why they are too. My eldest children with the exception of Nao want to kill her. Even her blood sister, Riko. He must act like he hates her in order to survive his siblings wrath. I promise you though he still loves her. Please make sure she knows that. I know that Toga or Inukimi would take her in, but then she’s be an easier target. I can’t let that happen. She MUST live...no matter what.  
I do hope that you all are well and happy and healthy. I’ve seen little sweet Azalea and kind tsundere Touma from time to time in soul call. She’s grown a too much not to my liking. I certainly wouldn’t be able to hold her anymore. Did she like the kimono I got her for her birthday? I hope she did. Kaia, Nao, Miyako, and I spent HOURS looking for the PERFECT one for her. My little Miyako was the one who picked it out. Nao helped his Kaia mend the kimono to make it more Azalea style, but I was able to remember what Azalea liked in kimonos. As Nao said, “It was painful, but worth it.” And Touma….oh kami. What happened to him?! He was so tiny and adorable. Not that he isn’t now, but he’s went from mouse to dragon in what…..about 200 years! He used to be so serene but now he is the complete opposite. Not that I mind because then I’d have been able to play with him. Shina must be the same since I last saw her. She must be as beautiful as ever. And I mean no disrespect to you, Hiroki, or Shina. I mean it as a mere compliment. Hiroki, it still amazes me how well you do with children. I mean your kids adore you. I wish I’d have been able to stop the hatred in this family.  
Kaia has aged well for a human. Most likely from the energy I gave to her. We’d had been well when a strange demon appeared before us attempting to claim our lives. We were able to fend it of, but I don’t think next time we’ll be able to. I was injured and I told my children to flee. Everyone except Miyako fled. She said, “I’m staying with Mommy and Daddy until the end. Like a fairy tale!” It was terrifying at the same time calming. In our moment of peace, Kaia wished to see you all, but I don’t believe we will be able to. I’m sorry dear friend. I too wish I could see you and your family one last time. It’s a shame actually. I really wanted to see the children, to eat Shina’s amazing food, to hunt with you…..to be like a family. I wish you all well. I see the end coming for us. It was an honor to be called a comrade….a brother. Good-bye Hiroki. Please protect my daughter and tell your children that I loved them like my own. I’ll see you again one day when we are all in the afterlife.  
Sincerely Your Friend,  
Kasetsu Yamashita

I noticed that I was sobbing. Kasetsu-sama is dead and this girl is his daughter. I wanted to spend so much more time with him and Kaia-san. They were like family to us all. My sobs caused my father to burst into the room.

“Azalea, what’s w-.....You read….” he paused. He lowered his eyes. 

“I want to see him again! He said that next time….that next time we were going to play together and that Mother Kaia and I were all going to cook! That we were going to do so much more things. So he can’t be dead...he can’t be….” I wailed.

“Azalea….” my father said. 

By now, I knew my eyes were burning with hope and that I was completely standing up. My mother walked into the room to see what the commotion was all about. Her eyes wandered from my father to me to the letter in my hand. I knew I was bawling but it didn’t matter anymore. He still has to be alive.

“This is all a bad dream….it’s all a bad dream. None of this is real! I’ll wake up soon and everything will be fine!” I scream.

This can't be real. Who can help our dear friend. I noticed that father turned to mother and said, “ Do you think that the Lady of the West would help us with this issue?”

“I’m not sure, but we should head there soon. What about the children?” she said softly.

“We can’t leave them here, my love. We’ll have to take them with us.” he replied.

“I will get the children ready. I think that little Miyako will fit into some of Touma’s older clothing,” answered Mother. 

I was still hunched over, sobbing. It’s not fair…...IT’S NOT FAIR!

Touma rushed in and observed the scene before him. He saw me crying, my mother packing, my father watching Miyako and I sorrowfully, and the...letter. 

\---Touma’s P.O.V. ----  
What in the world is going on? What is that in Azalea’s hand? I went for what looked like a piece of paper. I heard Mother clear her throat and as if on cue a hand swiftly took the object out of my reach. The hand belonged to my father. I was confused and irritated.

“WHY CAN’T I LOOK?!” I yelled angrily.

“It’s nothing, Touma.” he said calmly. 

I pointed to my sister and then hollered, “Then why is she crying?!”

I don’t understand what is going on. Why is my sister crying? Did someone die or get hurt? I knew that my sister hardly ever cries unless it was something serious. I NEED to know what’s going on.

I turned to my sister and tried to read her mind. I heard, “ They can’t be dead.” She kept on repeating it in her head. Who is she talking about? We had many people in our lives. The only people that are really close to our family is the Yamashita. Wait did something happen to them? I heard something else that got my attention.

‘Kasetsu-sama please don’t be dead.’ Azalea thought. 

With wide eyes I said, “What was that Azalea?”

She looked over at my horrified eyes and knew that I’d been reading her mind. My father looked cross with me and was about to say something when Snow began to stir. He motioned that we’d talk about it later.  
I watched as Snow slowly began to pick herself up. She observed her surroundings and then relaxed. I assumed that she felt safe here which is surprising since she was really protective when I first met her. 

I noticed that her lips moved and she had used her voice, but it was only a single word. What she had said was, “Tsuneo?”

Fireball came running when he heard her and immediately started to play with her fingers. She smiled at this gesture. I walked over to her and crouched. 

“Hey….you alright?” I asked.

Her reply was a nod. She looked terrified to see the scratches on Fireball, or as she just called him Tsuneo. What happen to Fireball and Snow? 

\----Back to the present------  
I opened my eyes. I still remember that fateful day Miyako came to our little cabin. I was happy at the same time worried, worried that something terrible had happened to someone we’d loved dearly. I noticed that soon after I’d come after my memories so did my sister. And she was crying again.

I sighed and started to walk away. I’ll ask him later…..

\------Azalea’s P.O.V.------  
I remembered everything about her. The fact that I forgot is terrible of me. 

She smiled and then said, “Don’t cry Azalea. It’s not your fault you forgot….it’s technically mine.”

“How is it not mine and yours instead?” I asked.

Miyako rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, “I accidentally….well more of purposely….made you forget me so you wouldn’t worry about me to much. After I disappeared, I knew you all would look for me so I made you forget. It seemed to work on Hiroki-san, Shina-san, and you, but not Touma. He hit me really hard when I told him. Please don’t hurt me!”

She cringed as if I would whack her head instead I embraced her. “Now my dear little sister. Why would I do that?”

Tears welled in her eyes and Miyako’s smile was brighter than the sun itself. All she said was, “I missed those words so very much.”

\------Miyako’s P.O.V.------  
I looked Azalea and noticed that she was still crying, but they looked liked happy tears. Although I noticed someone was missing. My face went blank. Damn you Touma! Y-you leave me here with all these people when you know I don’t like being around others that much. 

“What’s wrong Miya-chan?” Azalea questioned.

I gave her one of the best smiles that I had currently, considering the fact that I was terrified and extremely pissed off at Touma.  
“Nothing Lea-chan!” I said trying to act cheerful which sounded more like I was trying to contain a murderous aura.

I noticed Azalea sweatdrop.  
“Are you sure?” she replied.

I grew a large tick mark and then tried to answer calmly, “No. I swear I’m gonna kill Touma! HE LEFT ME HERE WITH TO MANY PEOPLE! And I don’t like being around so many.”

“Calm down. These are my friends. They just want to make sure your ok. This is Koga, Inuyasha, Sango and her children, her husband Miroku, Kagome, Rin, Jaken, ah un, and …. Where’s Shippo?”

“That fox boy?” I asked.

“Yes. Have you seen him?” She asked.

I raised my eyebrow and replied, “You don’t remember you threw him across when he tried to stop you from practically killing your brother and everyone else in the village?”

“Is he ok. Where is he?” Azalea said getting up looking for the fox kit.

“He’s fine, Azalea. I was able to heal him. He should be up within a couple of hours.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

I smiled warmly at her before muttering, “Well you were trying to protect someone you love. Some people get enraged when you go after their loved ones like you did. Although I have to say your rage overcame you too much.”

Azalea noticed that everyone was backing away from her with the exception of me.  
“I’m leaving. Don’t bother following me. I need time to think over what I did.” Azalea said walking away.

I sighed and started to walk toward Sesshomaru, but what I didn’t expect was for the little girl called Rin and in the orange kimono to speak up.

“Azalea-san! Wait! It’s not your fault. You can c-confide….I think….in your friends!” Rin exclaimed.

“What do you mean? I nearly killed my friends Rin. You might not understand.”

Rin stomped her foot on the ground and sassily said, “I DO UNDERSTAND! If they’re truly your friends then they’ll forgive you, but also try to help you control yourself better!”

“It’s not easy Rin. I…” 

“It’s not that easy you say? Then YOU don’t know they TRUE meaning of friends or family!” Rin replied.

“That’s not what I meant Rin. It’s not easy to control my inner demon. I have been trying, but it has a mind of its own.”

“But you’re not letting anyone help you! Your loved ones need to help you! Don’t you understand what I’m trying to say?!”

“Maybe I don’t want help. I was always let down.”

Rin scowled and then said coldly, “How can you say that?! SO YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT EVERYONE LET YOU DOWN!?”

“No.. I let myself down.”

Rin’s eyes soften then responded, “Everyone let’s themselves down, Azalea-san. No matter what...no one in the world is THAT perfect to NOT make a mistake.”

“Thanks Rin. I will keep that in mind,”Azaleas said.

Rin nods and gives Azalea a hug. I smile. Rin reminds me of how I was like when I was little. I paid heed to the fact that everyone….and I mean everyone was shocked to have seen Rin talk like that to someone older than her.

Azalea walked away deep into the forest. I knew what she was thinking….what she was gonna do if she wasn’t stopped. I knew what she felt like because I WAS her before. I was like Rin and Azalea….I think I still am.

The fact that Sesshomaru stared after Azalea made me giggle which made his head snap in my direction. That only made me laugh harder. His eye twitched in annoyance. Once I calmed myself I looked him dead serious in the eye and asked, “Sesshomaru, answer me honestly. And you can’t lie to me or I’ll know. Do you love Azalea?”

“Its none of you concern.”

“Oh really? It IS my concern CONSIDERING the fact that you BOTH are like my siblings!”  
“This Sesshomaru doesn’t have to answer.”  
I deadpanned and gave his head a quick and light karate chop. I cracked my knuckles and then said with a dark aura, “THIS SESSHOMARU BETTER ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

Jaken started to say something but when I gave him a glare he immediately shut up.

“Why do you want to know so badly? It's really none of your business to know how I feel about Azalea. She probably doesn't feel the same way,” Sesshomaru said looking away.


	10. Chapter 2

Shippo shivered, “Kagome’s scary sometimes.”  
Just as sky changed colors. Azalea noticed a demonic aura.

“It can't be him. Why is he here?” Azalea said.   
She turned and took the ingredients that Kaede had. She took the ingredients and put them out to make sure she had all of them. 

“Let us see, we have the blood lily, tree root and dragon pollen. Dang! We don’t have all supplies that we need for the medicine,” Azalea explained with a shrill of disappointment in her voice.

“What are ye missing child?” Kaede asked.

“Blood of a loved one and blood of his greatest enemy,” Azalea answered.

“Well, you have that blood of a love one. Who is your father’s greatest enemy?” Inuyasha asked curiously. 

“I don’t know exactly. He would always talk about his enemy, but he wouldn’t exactly tell me,” Azalea said.

Then all of a sudden, she heard an annoying voice. It came from that annoying imp, Jaken. I shook my head and got up from where I was sitting. I went outside and noticed that he was being loud when he talked.

“Shut up Jaken. I am tired of hearing your annoying voice.”

“Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!” the little girl with the orange kimono exclaimed.

“Hey Rin,” Azalea smiled at the young girl.

“Lady Azalea. How are you?” She said.

“I’m fine. What brings you to this village? Sesshomaru.”

“That’s Lord Sesshomaru to you pestent,” Jaken yelled.

“I would advise you to watch what you say imp or I will have your head,” Azalea threatened with venom in her words.

“We came to see you. How’s your father?” Rin questioned.

“He’s ok. I guess. He’s in a lot of pain. I see that you came Lady Inukimi. I thought you and my father would never speak again,” Azalea said.

“Speaking of him. Is he doing well?” She inquired, looking at Azalea. 

“No.” That was all that was said. 

Azalea walked and noticed that her father was looking at her. “Father, you should be sleeping. You need your energy.”

“I am fine. My dear child.” 

He tried to sit upon his own, but he failed. He didn’t want any help from his own daughter. He was able to sit up on his own. He was in so much pain. He looked behind his daughter and saw that it was the very same demon that his daughter wanted to protect.

“Sesshomaru, what brought you here to this village?” he questioned in a cheerful way.   
The pain was visible on his face, but no matter what he wouldn’t let his daughter feel down by becoming weak as a result of some stupid illness. The green-haired male forced himself to bring a smile onto his face.

“Hello, Inukimi. How have you been doing?”  
Sesshomaru had a blank expression on his face not really used to seeing such a great Dragon Yokai as Hiroki-san like that. 

“Father you know her?” Azalea asked sitting next her her father.

“Yes, we are childhood friends.It’s been a while since then,” Hiroki said calmly. 

All of a sudden a teenage boy about Inuyasha’s age came in. He had the same color hair as mine and father. Azalea recognized him as her younger brother well kind of. She hasn’t seen him since his was a mere whelp. He did have his mother’s eyes. His bright gold eyes almost like Sesshomaru. 

“T-Touma is that you?” Azalea had wide eyes.

“Do I know you?” Touma asked.

“I’m your sister, Azalea. I thought you died. I thought-”Azalea said upset but was cut by her brother.

“You thought what exactly? You left me to die.”

“I didn’t leave you by choice. I had to leave you. I didn’t want to Touma. I went looking for you after it happened. I couldn’t find you,” Azalea explained voice filled with sadness. 

Everyone was looking at Azalea weirdly, including Sesshomaru.

“What?? You have a younger brother, and you didn’t tell us,” Inuyasha yelled.

“Yes, I have a younger brother. The reason I didn’t tell anyone is because I thought he died with my mother,” Azalea clarified with sadness visible in her tone.

She strolled outside the room, leaving everyone behind.

“Everyone please leave, except you Sesshomaru.I would like to speak with you,” He announced.

“Father, wait! You need to take this first.,” Azalea spoke out, walking back into the hut. 

Azalea slit her wrist and so did Sesshomaru. Their blood spilled into the bowl and then gave it to her father. He took it and drank it.

“Touma, please come here,” Azalea said, walking closer to him.

He moved away from her. Inuyasha stood up and stepped behind him.

“Please! Touma, I-I’m sorry. You mean a lot to me. You might think I don’t. But I do. You don’t think that I would put my life on the line. I searched for you . I went to all over the places looking for you. Your my brother. I would do anything for you,” Azalea said.

“Well, I hate you. You don’t care about anyone, but yourself. “ Touma said with anger in his voice.

“How dare you talk to your sister like that. She did everything in her power to find you. She was nearly killed trying to find you in the process. She nearly died Touma. She wants to protect you,” Inuyasha yelled, understanding where she was going at.

“What do you mean? I went through hell. I nearly died from demons. I hid from them so that I can live, but I suppose, I didn’t hide well enough because they found me...only they didn’t kill me. They took me to some stupid church and tortured me! I lived through that hell for 5 years until some monk came and saved me. I never got his name,” Touma clarified. 

“Touma, I love you little brother. I’m sorry that you went through that. I wish that I could be a better sister. If you don’t believe me then fine. I helped in killing that bastard. He tried to kill all of my friends, family, and even me. You think I’m selfish. Think again,” Azalea explained.

“Miroku, do you remember anything which would save a dragon Yokai about 5 years ago?” Inuyasha asked.

“Now that you have mentioned it. I have,” Miroku said.

“Who saved Touma, Miroku?” Azalea asked really concerned.

“You may not believe me if I told you,” Miroku said.

“Try me. I would like to find out who!” Azalea challenged.

“It was me,” Miroku smirked.

“What? Nevermind. Thank you, Miroku. I’m leaving. I’m going hunting,” Azalea said, walking away.

Touma didn’t know what to say. He silently moved the flap off the doorway and leave. He followed his sister to see what she said was true.

\------Sesshomaru’s P.O.V--------  
I watched as Azalea and her brother left. Everyone else went and followed, but I stayed. I looked at Hiroki. I noticed that Hiroki was studying me. 

“What do you think of my daughter Sesshomaru?” Hiroki asked.

“Your daughter is a powerful Yokai. One that is loyal, kind, daring and….” I trailed off, not exactly wanting to admit the last part. The fact that I thought she was beautiful. Hiroki knew I don’t usually think much of women or Yokai.   
Hiroki noticed me in deep thought and how I trailed off. 

“Sesshomaru, what were you going to say?” he looked at me questioningly. 

My eyes widened slightly. This he noticed….most Yokai wouldn’t have but he did….as expected of a great Yokai such as him. The bedridden Yokai continued to press me until he asked me one question. I wouldn't be able to keep my emotionless mask. Yokai weren't supposed to have feelings, but it absolutely surprised me. The simple question of, “Would you marry my daughter?” I certainly wasn’t prepared for it, and my face most likely showed it. I was finding it hard to speak. I slowly sat down and closed my eyes. I sharply inhaled and then exhaled. This certainly wasn’t going to end well…..

\--------Touma’s P.O.V---------  
I’d walked out of the mini house to find my sister, but I couldn’t find her. She just….vanished. I jogged into the forest to search for her.

“Azalea!” I called.

No answer. I continued to shout her name each time getting more frantic. I can’t lose her now! Not like I did before with her, mom, and dad. I won’t allow it! I hollered her name one more time when I heard a dark chuckle and the sky darken. I turned toward the voice. It was melodic at the same time cunning and evil.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Touma!” A psychotic grin came from a woman with short platinum blonde hair and glowing ruby eyes.  
She had a voluptuous figure, scorpion-like tail, bone wings, fiery horns, and dragon-like hands. Her dress was long and black with sharp bone-like armor on and around her chest. Her cold eyes stared at him with anticipation like she was waiting for me to reply. I growled at her in response.

“Where’s my sister?” I said in an icy and deadly tone.

I glared at her. If glares could kill, I think she would already have been dead a while ago  
.   
Her smile increased as she giggled, “I haven’t done ANYTHING to that annoying brat of a sister….yet,” I snapped when she said that.

I lunged at her with all my strength and roared, “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!” 

Her laughing turned maniacal as she turned into a shadow and dodged my attack. I whipped around and made another attempt on her life. 

“My. My. My. Touma, you and I both know you can’t win against me.” She kicked me in the stomach and I was sent flying.

I mowed a several trees before being thrown against a rock. My back and legs hurt like hell, but I know that if I wanted to survive longer then I’d have to swallow my pride and run so that’s what I did. Ran, ran like a coward. The coward like I am. I grit my teeth and continued to run. I heard her lunatic laugh increase. She was practically howling.

“So it’s gonna be a game of cat and mouse? Let the games begin!” she snickered. 

I froze. Those were the words she used last time. I quivered at the pent up memories but shook my head and resumed running. I heard things crackle and snap behind me. The adrenaline kept me going. The snapping of twigs and crackle of the leaves stopped and I slowly glanced back. I noticed she was no longer there. She disappeared. I came to a halt. I cautiously walked back and searched for any sign of her. I didn’t hear the chirping of the birds or feel the soft breeze. All life was still, or dead. Suddenly the wind picked up and she appeared in front of me. I narrowly dodged her vicious claws. I knew the adrenaline had died down with the silence, seeing as how tired I’d gotten, but I still had to run…..for Dad and Azalea. They were counting on me. My feet, and will, dragged me along until I bumped into something hard. I fell to the ground and looked frantically.

“Oi, what’s your problem kid? You need to watch where you’re going!” a man with a black ponytail, blue eyes, and wolf skins barked.

I trembled and he seemed to take notice.

“Kid, you all right?” He looked at me with worried eyes and noticed that I looked similar to someone he knows.

“Are you related to Azalea by chance?” He asked.  
I looked up at him and shook my head yes. He stared at me with a shocked look.

“She’s your sister. Name’s Koga.” He said.

“Yes she is. Why the hell do you care, Wolf? Name’s Touma” I said.

‘This kid is seriously getting on my nerves. What is he thinking?’ Koga thought.

My face went blank as I listened to his thoughts. Does he realize that I can read his mind?

“What do you mean ‘What I am thinking?’, you defective excuse for a hound like you,” I retorted.

He had an irk mark and he gave me a death glare.   
“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you mutt!” I answer.

He spoke deathly low, and his eyes turned to ice, “I am NOT a mutt nor a hound. I’m a WOLF yokai. Understand, punk?” Koga said.

I just looked at him. 

“Look I just want to get back to my sister. Do you know the way wolf?” I asked.

Koga scoffed and said, “Of course I do. WHO wouldn’t? Why are you asking anyway?”

I snarled in reply but reluctantly answered, “I don’t know how to get back. Normally I would, but I’m just tired.”

He smirked. “Oh look here, this little whelp doesn’t know how to get home.” 

I raised my hand to punch him but someone cut me off by calling our names. It sounded like a little boy that was trying to act tough but came out sweet. It reminded me of that tiny fox boy. What was his name? Shippo? I think that’s it.   
“Well, I’ve gotta go!” Koga declared before making an attempt to escape, but I swiftly grabbed him and dragged him toward the voice. “OI! LET ME GO!”

“No can do, Wolf.” I grinned and continued to drag. 

“Oh, Touma-san! Azalea-chan is looking for you. She said something about wanting to talk to you,” the tiny fox yokai said cheerfully, but blinked as he saw me drag Koga.

“Koga, what are you doing? Why are you being dragged by Touma-san?” Shippo questioned.

“THIS IDIOTIC! ALL SMOKE NO FIRE DRAGON IS TAKING ME WITH HIM!!!!! I DON’T KNOW WHY!” he hollered in reply.

“What’d you say you cur?” I shouted at him.

“You heard me. You’re all smoke, NO fire,” He sneered.

Shippo sighed, “You two fight like Kagome and Inuyasha.” 

We simultaneously yowled in reply, “WE DO NOT!”

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged then walked away. 

“Better get back to the village before Azalea-chan gets mad again,” he declared.

The three of us left to head back to the hut when we can across Inuyasha.

“What is wolf-breath doing here?” Inuyasha said, jumping down from where he was.

“What did you call me mutt-face?” Koga asked.

‘Both of you knock it off. My sister is going to have our heads if we don’t get back to the hut,” I said.

“Shut up Whelp,” Koga interjected.

“What the hell you just called me Wolf-breath?” I said flaming up.

“Let’s go you guys before Azalea-sama gets mad,” Shippo said.

We all looked at Shippo and agreed. We stopped arguing and resumed walking. The silence didn’t last long, and we eventually started to bicker.

Shippo sighed.

\--------Time Skip-------  
Azalea’s P.O.V.  
I decided to spy on my father and Sesshomaru. I didn’t realize that I was being accompanied by all of my friends excluding Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, and my brother. I found out which of my friends that were when there was a yelp and then a loud smack. I turned around to see where the loud smack came from. I started to laugh because I recognized the loud smack from anywhere. Sango just gave her husband a smack because he grabbed her butt.

“Seriously you guys, you are not going to learn Miroku are you?” I asked as he was rubbing his face where his wife had slapped him.

“Nope. So what are you up to Azalea?” He asked. 

“I’m trying to listen to the conversation between my father and Sesshomaru. Now shh,” I said.

I heard my father start talking first.

“What do you think of my daughter Sesshomaru?” My father asked.

“Your daughter is a powerful Yokai. One that is loyal, kind, daring and….” Sesshomaru trailed off not exactly wanting to admit the last part.  
‘What was the last part he was going to say?” I thought.  
“Sesshomaru, what else were you going to say?” he questioningly asked Sesshomaru. 

There was a silence between both of the men. What the hell is going on in there? My father surprised me when he ask him a specific question.  
“Would you marry my daughter?” My father asked, making me dumbfounded. 

What the hell is my father doing, and he isn’t going to ask me what I thought in this matter.

I heard Sesshoumaru sigh. “I believe I wou…”   
That was all I heard before my name was being called.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Azalea?” Inuyasha asked.

That’s not all! I heard my father calling me, and he sounded pissed. He walked out of the little house, and I was absolutely terrified for my life and of what he was going to do to me for eavesdropping.

“Azalea, what do you think you were doing?” He asked me with a pissed off look.

“I was listening to your conversation. I’m sorry father. I was just curious about what you and Sesshomaru were talking about. You never liked him just because I would-”

“Enough, Azalea. You disobeyed me. I thought I taught you better than to listen into others conversations,” He scolded.

“Yes, sir you did.” My eyes were cast to the ground. 

“I am very disappointed in you. Your punishment is to fight me,” He glared.

I looked at him, horrified. “Father, please no. Don’t make me.”

He went inside to grab his sword. He came back outside and got into his fighting stance. All of a sudden a green imp came running through my father and I screaming. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Azalea, I heard that you two are mates,” Jaken screamed.

Both Sesshomaru and I both looked at each other. Then we both hit Jaken on the head. All of a sudden, we heard a thump and turned to see InuYasha on his back. He quickly sat up and looked at us incredulously then screamed, “What the hell do you mean?”

“Look, it's hard to explain,” I replied.

“I DON’T CARE! EXPLAIN ALREADY!!!!” Inuyasha hollered back. 

We heard some squealing to our right and a cute little meow from below. I turned and saw a cute little two tailed cat.

“Who is this?” I asked petting the little cat.

“That’s Kirar,” Sango replied.

“Awwwwww! SO CUTE!” I squealed.

Inuyasha fumed with rage. “Will you explain this god damn situation to me?!”

Kagome giggled and then we heard some more squealing and giggling from behind us. I turned to Inuyasha and gave him why do you care look while he glared at us.

“Why do you care? You hate your brother so I can’t see why you’d even care about it.” I said harshly.

He scoffed, “That’s the point. I don’t like the fact that you two would be together. It ABSOLUTELY disgusts me!”

Kagome gasped and whacked him aside the head.  
“INUYASHA! HAVE SOME RESPECT!” She screamed.

“Why?” I asked.

I was confused on why. 

“What the hell Inuyasha!” was all I could say.


End file.
